Email Me
by Simallyher
Summary: Newly instated General O’Neill, becomes restless with his new job, decides to pass the time annoying his 2IC. Can innocent emails turn into something far more and who else is reading these emails? COMPLETED!
1. Bored

**Email Me!**

**Summary: Newly instated General O'Neill, becomes restless with his new job, decides to pass the time annoying his 2IC. Can innocent emails turn into something far more and who else is reading these emails?**

Pairings: Jack/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate SG1, including it's cast, crew, props and storylines.

_text_ flashback

_text_ personal thoughts

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

**Jack's POV**

**TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!**

Hey Carter,

I know lame subject, but I was bored. Whatcha doin'? If it involves long scientific explanations save it…What time are you going for lunch? How about 1400?

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Jack re-read what he typed before clicking 'send'. Leaning back he let out a bored sigh, "There has to be something I can do without having to do paperwork!" Jack exclaimed to himself.

Looking around the room he spotted his new source of entertainment, the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet was open and Jack could just make out the red of his lost yoyo.

"Carter! So, so predictable!" Jack muttered reaching in to grab the yoyo before yelping, "What the…!" Jack looked closer into the drawer before realizing that Sam had actually rigged his yoyo with an electrical charge, a strong one, "Damn women! Has to spoil everything, now I need to get a new bloody yoyo" Jack grunted shaking his hand to ease the pain before his computer beeped, signaling the arrival of a new email.

Reaching his chair again he leaned back surveying the email, it was from Sam, "I should open it right?" he whispered to himself

"Open what Jack?" Daniel asked from his doorway

"Do you know HOW to knock?" Jack asked exasperating the 'how'

"Sure Jack" Daniel demonstrates knocking to a frustrated General

"Then why didn't you knock?" Jack fumed, "I could have been busy doing paperwork or something else important" Jack waved his hands over his over due reports

"Jack come off it. Firstly, you don't do your paperwork until the last minute. Secondly, you don't do 'important' things unless you really, REALLY have to and thirdly, the door was open" Daniel finished, successfully rendering Jack unable to retort

"Fine, just next time knock" Jack gave in, " What do you want anyway space-monkey?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack nickname for him before continuing, "Do you know what's up with Sam? She's been cooped up in her lab all day and she's locked her door"

"Uh, firstly, I haven't left my office and secondly…well no there is no secondly" Jack answered

"Right ok then, if you can get through to her can you remind her that I need that report for the newest artifact we found on P3X-945? Thanks" Daniel asked before turning to leave, "Oh and Jack one more thing, Sam rigged your yoyo to shock you if you found it"

"Yea, I found that one out on my own" Jack replied raising his red hands to Daniel, "This is why I don't like scientists, now shoo!"

Daniel left chuckling under his breath at Jack stupidity and Sam's ability to once again get one up on Jack.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Jack yelled after a retreating archeologist before turning his attention back to the computer screen. Taking a deep breath he clicked 'open'.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

**TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!**

General? You do realize that the email system was only installed for a faster way to get results and reports from one place to another? Not for bored Generals' to bother their 2IC?

Anyway, I'm really busy and can't talk much. I bet Daniel has already been to ask you if I'm alright, I'm fine I just don't feel like company today. I'll do lunch as long as it's in my lab with blue jell-o, I don't need Daniel asking anymore questions or banging on my door anymore.

Oh and tell Daniel I emailed him the report of the latest artifact two hours ago and that he should learn to check his email more often!

If your that bored DO SOME WORK!

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Jack laughed at how smart his 2IC was, not only did she answer Daniel's questions but also saved him the energy to ask her about he report, so once again he can reply without too much trouble.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

**TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!**

Cater,

Thank you for that reminder about our new email system…this is getting information back and forth faster than me having to stand outside your lab ordering you to unlock it, which by the way you better have it unlocked for me at 1400! I'm not yelling for you to open it, people might talk!

By the way Carter, thanks for the little surprise with my yoyo…you owe me a new one! Unless of course you're willing to uncharged my old one…

Work? Moi? HA HA!

See you at 1400…don't forget to unlock the door!

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Jack once again leaned back in his chair watching the clock tick away the seconds, he had a briefing with SG15 in an hour and then he had to meet Sam for lunch. Sighing he leaned farther back in his chair than expected and ended up a crumpled pile of green on the floor. "HELP!" Jack whined from under the chair.

Siler came running in to find the office empty, "General?" He asked quietly.

"Down here Siler!" Jack's voice drifted up form under the table

"What are you doing down there sir?" Siler asked trying to keep his face neutral, oh how he wished he had a camera.

"Oh you know, the usual, counting how many small squares are on the carpet" Jack replied sarcastically

"Really sir? How many are there?" Siler dared asking, still barely keeping a straight face

"Oh about…I DON'T KNOW! HELP ME UP!" Jack bellowed from the floor

Siler jumped quickly before retrieving the chair from off the General before helping him up

Straightening his green jacket Jack glared at Siler, "Thank you, speak of it to NO ONE!"

"No one sir" Siler saluted before retreating out the door to spread the General's 'situation'

Jack continued to glare at the carpet where Siler once stood before the computers beeping brought him back to reality. Sitting down he didn't hesitate to open the email this time.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

**TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!**

LOL! I won't forget to open the door sir, as long as you don't forget my blue jell-o; you know I can't survive without it!

Never thought of you as one to be worried about what people said? I mean this place has become a bit desolate; a little rumor never hurt anyone!

The yoyo was only far payback for your little prank in the locker with my soap!

Look what you've done! If you're not standing in my lab doorway disturbing my work, you're emailing me now! I will see you at 1400; some of us need to WORK! Get the hint?

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**


	2. Questions and Lunch

**Sam's POV**

Sam smiled as she sent her last message to Jack, hoping he would get the hint but ultimately knowing he would just ignore it and continue sending her emails; Proof being evident when her computer beeped at her minutes later.****

emailemailemailemailemailemailemail

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Carter,

You know this is getting boring too! Maybe we should spice it up for the next hour, I'll ask you 5 questions and you answer them truthfully and visa versa. Since I decided upon this game and ignored your hint, I'm going to start!

1. Did you have a teddy bear growing up?  
2. Did you know half the scientists have crushes on you?  
3. Why BLUE Jell-o and not RED?  
4. Is Daniel annoying to you as well when he gets excited or is it just me?  
5. Am I annoying you?

Remember answer truthfully!

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

  
Sam had to laugh at Jack's initiative, at least it was more interesting than the current report she was writing up for SG1. She was being asked to choose the newest member to the ultimate off-world team and she was not finding her choices very appealing to say the least. 

After throwing the last file she could stand on the already high pile of rejected Air Force personnel Sam decided it was time to answer Jack, he'd been waiting half an hour already, time to put him out of his misery.

"So what was the first question again? Ah yes, teddy bears" Sam smiled again after re reading the questions and deciding upon how to answer them.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Ok, I'll play along with your little game, only because otherwise I'm just going to reject the next 10 applicants for the position in the team.

1. Yes I had a teddy bear  
2. They do? Here I thought it was because of you!  
3. Blue Jell-o just has more 'zing' to it than red, besides it tastes like sweet bubblegum!  
4. Daniel is only annoying when his drunk, so I guess that ones just you sir  
5. You were

Ok now my turn…

1. Why do you constantly have to downgrade Daniel?  
2. Why do you need every member of personnel scared of you?  
3. Who is your favorite scientist on base?  
4. Why didn't you leave me behind that shield on the mother ship a few years back?  
5. Do you miss Jonas?

Still on for lunch? It's 1317

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Sam re read the email before sending it, hoping the questions weren't too corny. _'Why did I have to install the email program? Things were a lot less confusing, well no that's not true but at least it was easier to avoid the point if no one could access my lab!'_ Sam reached once more for the personnel files, only grabbing the rejected pile and a permanent marker.

"Nope can't hire him, too big of horns! Can't hire him either, don't like moustaches! Oh what a pity I don't like guys with black eyes!" Sam mumbled as she started drawing over the faces of the men and women she was rejecting. _'Damnit! I'm becoming worse than Jack!'_

Sam released the files letting them drop to the floor while she waited for Jack's reply. Minutes passed, slowly, very slowly. "Ah come on Jack! How long does it take to answer one bloody email!" Sam grumbled to her empty lab, startled slightly with the sudden beeping from her computer, "That's better!" Sam smiled clicking 'open'.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Carter,

Sorry, briefing with SG15 ran over 5mins, how long does it take to tell me where they are going and for what reason! They weren't even taking a scientist with them! Wasting my time! Sorry, now your questions…

1. I don't downgrade Danny boy, I just play around with him! Mess with his head, that sort of thing!  
2. If people aren't scared of me here, then how am I supposed to scare people on other planets? Besides, them being scared of me means I won't get as many distractions as you do   
3. Wow, a hard question…Um it really would have to be a toss up between you and Danny boy, and since I actually stand your company longer, you.  
4. I can't talk about that answer Sam; it's just something I can't talk about.  
5. Of course I miss that little guy, why? Do you miss your most eager admirer?

Okies, well since it's nearly lunch time I think this will be the last email until at least until 1530.

1. Why are you finding it hard to get a replacement for SG1?  
2. What happened when you were trapped on Prometheus?  
3. What was the teddy bears name?  
4. Are you OK after your dad? You've been quiet.  
5. Is there anything you can't do?

I'll see you in 20mins.

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Sam re read and re read the email, flabbergasted that he couldn't even answer a simple question. _'It's a simple question! I don't mean anything by it, I just want to know if it was his motto or him'_ Sam stared at the screen for a few more minutes before she replied, hoping this would clear a few things up and get a straight answer out of him, his answer during the Za'tarc testing was vague at best.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

You're the one who said we should answer truthfully, I want a truthful answer about my question, it's only fair if you think your going to get an answer out of me about my incident!

1. I'm finding it hard because we were a good team and we have been relying on each other for 8 years, it's hard to just replace that like it didn't exist, the person needs to be right for the position otherwise we could fail miserably.  
2. Answer mine and I'll answer yours!  
3. Don't laugh! Edison…after Thomas Edison  
4. I'm fine, really! I wish people would stop asking me that, I was there I saw him, I got to say goodbye. What more could I ask for? I saved his life once before and found the father I always wanted and now I've lost him again, OK so maybe I'm not completely OK but I'm handling it fine.  
5. As a matter of fact there is and that's flying. I haven't learnt that one yet, oh and walking on water! 

Ok I'll see you in a few minutes! I'm guessing you'll be nearly here so I wont get a response until after lunch.

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Sam hit send just as her lab door open and Jack walked in carrying two trays of food, one with blue jell-o!

"Hey Carter, hand here!" Jack called as one of the trays began to tip

Same caught the tray just in time and set it on the table in the center of her lab before walking towards the door and locking it again. "Sorry, I don't want distractions, or at least Daniel to realize my door is unlocked" Sam apologized to Jack's quizzical look.

"No problem, I've always wanted to be locked up with you under voluntary situations" Jack winked, "Besides I'm sure half the base saw me walk in here with two trays of food, so I'll give Daniel about 2mins before he comes hoping the doors is still unlocked. At which point he will relies it's locked again and that I haven't left and then the rumor mill will begin operation again!"

Sam gave Jack a mega-watt smile before turning to her food, "I told you a little rumor never killed anyone" Sam grabbed at her blue jell-o before Jack tugged it away

"Uh-hu Colonel, actual food first, then jell-o" Jack placed the jell-o beside his tray and chuckled at Sam's deflated look, "Ah come on Carter, I got you fruits and a few edible sandwiches!" Jack gestured to the neatly arranged food.

"But I really wanted my jell-o!" Sam complained, Jack glared at her mockingly, "Alright, I'll eat some food first, but I get that jell-o!" Sam smiled again before reaching for the first sandwich.

Silence eloped them as they sat eating quietly, it was a peaceful, companionable silence instead of the awkward one they had been having for the past few weeks. Their silence was interrupted by Daniel's arrival at Sam's lab door.

"Come on Sam I know your in there now!" Daniel yelled through the door and continued banging, only stopping to yell again, "Really Sam, half the base saw Jack disappear in there, you don't want the base talking now open up!" Daniel continued banging

Sam looked at Jack, "How long do you think he can keep that up?" Sam asked starting to eat again

"Not entirely sure actually, how long did it last this morning?" Jack asked biting into his sandwich

"About 10mins before I turned up my music and it drowned out his banging" Sam smiled eyeing off her jell-o again

"Ah! No jell-o, still food on your tray!" Jack pointed at the few strawberries and apple left on Sam tray, "I don't think turning up the music will help us, he is right they know I'm in here, how about you just tell him to go away?" Jack smiled satisfactorily

"Why me? Why can't you tell him to go away! Damn I feel like a teenager hiding away from my parents!" Sam blurted, sounding just how she felt

"Samantha whining will get you no where, but just this once I'll do it" Jack got up and walked towards the door, "Next time you can, whether or not its your office or mine!" Jack snapped before unlocking the door and letting a startled Daniel stumble in.

"Danny boy what can I do for you?" Jack asked casually

"Ah actually I was after Sam" Daniel began before remembering that Jack was in here locked up with Sam, "Then again, maybe finding out why you two were locked up together is more interesting! You realize the entire base is buzzing right?" Daniel smirked

"Yes Daniel we realize that, now what is it? I already emailed you that report which means you have the go ahead with the artifact, which is already in your office" Sam asked biting into her last strawberry

"Ah, so I do have the report, ok then, well I should leave you two then" Daniel smirked turning around

"Not so fast space-monkey!" Daniel cringed facing Jack again, "No spreading rumors, were just having lunch and discussing SG1's newest member" Jack explained

"Right, no rumors, your spreading enough on your own, and you've already picked the new member!" Daniel processed the information, "but, when? How? Who? That last one being the most important"

"Can't tell you the who yet, but the when would be when we find them, the how would be the files I gave Carter there" Jack responded pointing towards the pile of files on Sam's desk before the pile on the floor

"Oh ok, well I will leave you two to it then, let me know when you've decided" Daniel smiled stepping out of the room

Closing the door behind and relocking it Jack sat back down at the table and looked at Sam. _'Great what did I do now?'_ "Yes sir?"

"What? Oh nothing, just noticed your plate is empty, here" Jack replied handing over the blue jell-o, smiling when he saw Sam's face light up

"Thanks sir!" Sam smiled grabbing the cup and devouring the jell-o with satisfaction

Jack laughed at Sam before realizing the time, "Well Cater, I better be off, lots of work to do and emails to check" He winked before picking up the now empty trays and heading to the door

"Uh sir?" Sam began

"Yes Cater?" Jack turned and noticed Sam seemed nervous

_'Damn why am I so nervous!'_ "Nothing sir, talk to you soon" She smiled before Jack walked out of her lab closing the door behind him.

Sam locked the door again and turned up her music, _'This is what I need, some loud soulful music and I can relax and get through some more of these files before Jack replies, if he replies! You were kind of harsh! Oh shut up, he is only getting the question everyone has been dieing to ask for years, and since it involved me I want to know! Why am I arguing with myself?'_ Sam shook her head before opening the next file on the top of the pile. "Major Jeffery Black…Sorry Major Black I don't like flyboys with no fly time beyond 60hours" Sam chucked his file onto the floor and was about to reach for the next one when her computer beeped at her. Clicking open Sam scanned the email for the requested information.

**A/N:**

Thanks guys for the great reviews! This is my first fanfic and I hope more people will come to like it.

**Kurnel Jack:** Feeding you now

**Intergalactic smart-ass:** Did you really think it was that funny? Awesome thanks!

**gatelover:** More coming now and hopefully in the future!

Any help on where people want to see this go or some funny jokes they might like me to add in somewhere would be great help. Flames are welcome only if they are constructive, no burning down my house unless it is going to help me re-build it better than before. Sorry to people who don't have accounts and are just reading them, I turned off Anon responses because I really don't like not knowing who is saying what, otherwise I can't reply as above

Muahsio

fyre-anjel


	3. Some truths and worries

**Jack's POV **

Jack left Sam's lab and began heading back to his office, only to be followed down every corridor by the incessant whispering of the SGC personnel. _'Do they have nothing better to do than discuss my non-existent love life?'_ Jack continued walking trying hard to ignore the whispers, which usually isn't very hard but today they seemed more determined to make him stop and yell at them, so he did. "OI! What is this place? I do not believe it is a baby's crèche! Or in fact that it is called a mother's club! GET BACK TO WORK!" Jack rounded on a group of unsuspecting scientists who immediately scattered, sending word to everyone else that the General was in a 'bad' mood.

The rest of Jack's walk back to his office was surprisingly quiet until he passed the Infirmary. "Did you hear? The General is going to propose to Colonel Carter soon!" one nurse whispered excitedly

"Aw, Doctor Frasier always did say they would make a great couple if they pulled their heads out of the regulations for one minute!" another giggled

"Yea, it's a pity though, the General is such a good looking man, Colonel Carter wouldn't know what to do with him, I mean come on she already cancelled one marriage before it even begun" the first nurse spoke sternly

"Ever thought that it might have been because of the General that she called it off in the first place? Rumor has it her father told her to be happy and that the guy she was with wasn't the man he thought made her happy" the second nurse replied

"Hmm…no I never actually thought of it that way. Aww…now that seems sweet! Ok maybe Colonel Carter and the General will make a sweet couple, I just hope he asks her son, I hear there's a scientist on level 23 that has a thing for the Colonel and is about to make his move" the first nurse smiled before going back to work.

Jack made his way past the Infirmary with a new incentive, _'Find out which scientist likes Sam and scare him out of it, that's only the right thing to do Jack! She's yours! Yea if only you'll get off your aging arse and do something about it! Just go and check your email, I'm sure Sam's replied! Oh but I wanna scare him!' _Jack shook his head, "Great now I'm arguing with myself" he muttered opening his office door

Sliding into his chair he clicked on his email, "Ah, punctual as always my Colonel" Jack smiled opening Sam's email.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Cater…Sam,

Your right I was the one who said be honest, and that was me being honest. To talk about it would be to cross our invisible barriers we have going here; but if the only way I'm getting answers from you is to tell you why then I will gladly do so. Only because this emailing is better than the reports I have to read and sign!

1. Oh, well being the slow General I am, just realized you didn't send more questions, so I'm taking that as a you tell me first otherwise this thing ends. Ok, ok…here goes my career!

I couldn't leave you behind the shield because as you know I don't leave men behind, but well that's what I've been telling everyone else. Did you realize the nurses in the Infirmary are talking about us? I mean the entire base is buzzing about the lunch thing! Anyway back on track here, I couldn't leave you behind Sam because I just couldn't, no matter how much I knew I had to leave, I couldn't I was frozen. I said at the Za'tarc testing that it was because I care about you more than I should and I do. I care about you a lot more than I should and it shouldn't be that way, I know we can't have anything because of regulations but it doesn't mean I have to stop caring.

Sorry if it's still as brief as before but that's all I can say without court-martial.

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

Jack hit send before he could re think his words, hoping to hell that they were enough to let her know how he feels. "I should've said more"

"Said more what Jack?" Daniel asked knocking

"Ah, nothing Danny boy, what's up?" Jack asked avoiding the question

"Ok, nothing actually, just wanted to know if your Ok with the amount of gossip flying around this place because of your lunch with Sam" Daniel sniggered

"Oh of course I'm fine about that, my question however is, who is the scientist that has a thing for Sam and is about to make his move? If there is one thing I've learnt from this base is that most of the rumors are true because nothing else happens" Jack asked leaning back in his chair and gesturing for Daniel to take a seat.

Sitting down Daniel thought about it, "Oh, you mean Roger! Yea his been going to 'make' his move for the last 6 years Jack, there is no competition there" Daniel laughed

"Who said anything about competition!" Jack jumped back onto the defensive, "I merely believe that the scientists have enough on their plate without drooling after Carter"

"I would agree with you there, but they have nothing right now. With SG1 on stand down until Sam finds the new replacement, they have nothing to do. Mainly because you wont approve of their request to travel to P3X-714" Daniel replied

"Oh, well tell them to consider it approved they move out at 1900 hours and they can have 4 days, briefing in an hour" Jack smiled, _'Easy way to get rid of half of the gossip in one go'_ "Oh and you can join them too Space-monkey, it will get you out of my hair for a few days, at least until Teal'c returns"

"Great, thanks Jack, what's the catch?" Daniel asked realizing that it was way too easy

"No catch for you, just means for me that I get rid of half the gossipers and can relax in peace until SG3 return in two days" Jack smiled placing his arms behind his head and feet on his desk to emphasize the meaning of relax, before his computer began beeping at him

"What's that Jack?" Daniel asked moving around the computer

"Work Space-monkey, now shoo so I can do some" Jack replied shooing Daniel away form his desk

"Well ok, thanks Jack see you in an hour" Daniel said before leaving the room

Jack stared at the screen, "That was quicker than expected" Jack muttered opening the document

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Very observant of you Jack! No, I wasn't going to give questions until I got my answer; now here's your answer.

While on Prometheus I met a little girl, the magnetic fields form, uh, her name was Grace. She showed me things, people who said things weren't as they appeared and that things needed to change. I met Pete after that, because my dad was on board, well it seemed like it and told me I needed to be happier and find a relationship. Well we all know how that one ended. Uh, I saw Daniel who actually told me that Grace was the magnetic field outside, and there was Teal'c who told me it wasn't what it seemed and that if I didn't figure it out soon I was going to die, that didn't help! Then there was you.

You told me that you were the easy way out, the fall back guy, you told me to move on. So I did I met Pete, but you didn't seem happy about it.

Thank you for telling me why, it was a little less broad than before! Trust you to avoid the subject!

OK questions:

1. Favorite color BDUs?  
2. Favorite ally, outside the planet!  
3. Do you have any suggestions for the replacement?  
4. How much gossip is there? Incase I have to leave my lab?  
5. Team night still on tonight?

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

Jack stared at the screen, completely shocked into silence, _'Is Sam asking if I like her?'_ "Nah, she can't ask that, who knows who is reading these emails" Jack muttered to himself. _'Is someone else reading these emails? Note to self, ask Sam next'_

Jack sat pondering his response from Sam, she had just told him something obviously very personal and all he told her was exactly what he had said within the room. _'But she wanted to keep it within that room, which was her choice not mine! You didn't stop her though; no you agreed to keep it within those walls, now you're paying for it! TELL HER THE TRUTH!'_ Jack sat thinking once again, "Damn this is getting out of control, and I only started this to annoy her, now she's annoying me!" Jack snapped at the computer.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Carter,

You know something would it kill you to begin an email with Sir? General? Jack even!

I'm not completely trying to avoid the subject here Carter, I don't understand why you're asking this now when you asked me to keep it within the walls of the room back then! It's just confusing that's all.

Damn, I didn't realize that so much happened when you were stuck on the Prometheus, did you seriously go out with Pete because of what your dad and I said? Wow, now I'm kicking myself, ah…strike that from the record ok?

1. I like the green ones, the blue remind me too much of my dress blues!  
2. I love my little grey man, so it's got to be Thor!  
3. The replacement? None sorry, I mean there is that Mitchell guy from the Antarctic fight, he was a pretty good fighter and saved our asses, I'm not sure though, I'll give Hammond a call. Yes I know me doing some work, call the press!  
4. There is a fair bit but I think it should die down around 1930, I'm sending the gossiping scientists on a mission with Daniel! Should have seen his face when I agreed! PRICELESS!  
5. As stated above, Danny boy will be off world and with Teal'c still gone, not sure. We could have dinner at O'Malley's and a few beers if you're up to it. We can go over the rest of the files…Hey maybe Mitchell is in there!

Uh, my turn, these questions are getting harder and harder to think of…might have to get serious soon!

1. Does anyone else read these emails?  
2. Steak or Chicken?  
3. Dress Blues or BDUs?  
4. Do you honestly think I'm cut out for this job? I mean I nearly lost you guys on your first mission without me!  
5. Why did you end things with Petey Boy?

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Clicking send Jack could almost hear Sam's irritated sigh from here when she reads his last question. Sam had been avoiding talking to anyone about the while Pete situation, especially Jack or Daniel. Jack had a suspicion that Teal'c knew more than he was letting on, since they all knew the Jaffa was the only one they could honestly say would die before he let a secret slip.

So there Jack sat awaiting Sam's reply, hopefully she wouldn't kill him too much!

**A/N:**

**Stargate-Rocks:** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

Thanks people who have read so far...Up dating soon, but may slow down for three weeks, I have exams starting Friday!

Muahsio,

fyre-anjel


	4. Pete and Kerry

**A/N:** Ok I realize there is a Author's Note at the end, but this one is actually important and everyone who reads needs to know.

I have had to edit this chapter because I made an error in some of the information I have typed and therefore would like to thank **lil-buddy** for bringing it to my attention that I got Jack's birthday wrong, I feel SO ashamed…anyways so I had to change it!****

Sam's POV

Sam sat reading through some of the files left on her desk, coming across a familiar name, "Cameron Mitchell, I know that name" Sam shrugged turning back towards her beeping computer, "So he replies"

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

General,

Better? Sometimes you're just like a little kid you know that right?

Sorry if I'm confusing you, it's been confusing me for awhile; sometimes I do regret asking you to keep it within the room; well because there are questions I do get from time to time that only you can answer about the incident in question.

The Prometheus incident did have a lot to do with me and Pete, but please don't kick yourself for it, you weren't actually there, it was just a figment of my imagination! Sir? Also if you want it stricken form the record, there is a little but on your keyboard that says, 'DELETE' so yea, might try using it sometimes hey?

Bummer, Thor is everyone's fav, I personally like the Nox, I know they aren't exactly allies, but they are a great race of people! LOL! I just read that guys file, he sounds promising, but I'm still unsure about actually needing a replacement. Yea dinner sounds great, I need to get out of this office soon though, 1930 you think? I can imagine Daniel's face, pure shock that you let him go explore!

1. As far as I know sir, these emails are private which means that no one else reads them, but don't quote me on it!  
2. I prefer chicken but steak sounds great, hadn't had one in ages!  
3. I love my BDUs! I know I sound so geeky, but I love them, they are so comfortable!  
4. Come off it General…Jack, if Hammond didn't think you were up to it he wouldn't have placed you in the position! Besides we were caught off guard there was nothing you could have done to prevent it even if you were with us, sorry sir, but it's the truth!  
5. Sir I really don't want to talk about Pete, I ended it because I realized things weren't going to work out, he wasn't prepared to accept my life at the SGC. He knew how important it was to me and to tell you the truth he was jealous of you sir, we're close and he didn't like it. I value my life at the SGC more than with him and it became painfully obvious, that and my dad threw in his two cents before he passed, he saw right through me it was like I was glass. So I ended it, full stop.

Your turn…

1. Why did you end things with Kerry?  
2. Why is everyone so concerned about what happened with me and Pete?  
3. What time do you want to meet at O'Malley's?  
4. Do you miss the field?  
5. When is your birthday?

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Sam smiled at herself; she had successfully gotten herself out of a possible meltdown situation. She hadn't spoken to anyone about Pete, except Teal'c of course, and now Jack was asking questions. _'Is everyone wondering why I broke it off with Pete?'_

Sam couldn't sit still any longer, she had to do something otherwise her thoughts would drive her crazy. She started pacing the room, checking on some over-due reports, shuffling around some messy papers, waiting impatiently for Jack's reply. Would it be what she wanted? _'What do I want to hear from him? There's nothing that either of us can do about it, there are regulations in place that prevent anything! DAMN THOSE REGULATIONS! Hang on would I even do anything even if there were no regulations?'_ "Stop thinking about if there were no regulations you stupid women, there are and this is the life you chose, DEAL WITH IT!" Sam threw her arms up in the air in frustration as her computer innocently beeped behind her, "FINALLY!" Sam threw herself into her chair and opened Jack's email.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Carter, Carter, Carter!

Have you learnt nothing about me in the 8 years we've worked together? I always fall back on childish behavior; it works most time without being acknowledged!

It's ok about the Za'tarc thing, if you need to talk about it just email me and we can talk, and yes I do see that little 'DELETE' button I just forgot to use it!

I agree BDUs are the more comfortable, I love mine too so your not that geeky otherwise I have to be geeky! Steak it is then, I was kinda hoping you would say no to the chicken, and thank the lucky stars, I'd hate for anyone to read these, some of this stuff is personal!

So your dad was against Pete? Or did he just think there was something you were missing out on with Pete? I must admit having a life like ours juggling relationships can be hard, especially with jealous partners, he was really jealous hu?

1. I ended things with Kerry because she told me that I should retire and go after what it was that I really wanted and not to let regulations stop me, interesting hey? Oh and she dumped me…  
2. People are concerned because people care about you Carter, they do! Damn near everyone in this base does! You lost your father and called off your engagement, people will worry! I worry!  
3. I was thinking that I pick you up at you lab at 1930, and create more gossip! Oh and change into your civvies before I arrive! So better make that 1945 then? Unless of course you want to drive yourself that's fine, I'll understand :)  
4. Yea I miss the field, I love the field actually, after being Black Ops and then this, leaving the field was my hardest decision. I've lived for the field for most of my life and I've given it up for a desk job, about time too, I probably should have given up the field long ago, but I just couldn't. It's too much apart of me.  
5. October 20th…that's all you get!

Hmm…questions, questions…

1. Do you have a thing for me? Everyone other chick in this building seems to! I overheard some nurses!  
2. Think we should hold a Halloween party? It's in two weeks and no one is scheduled off world.  
3. I'm thinking about getting the cake rations increased in the commissary, what ya think?  
4. Ever thought of actually getting married?  
5. Want to play a practical joke on Danny boy when he gets back?

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail  
**

Sam sat staring at the screen, she seemed to be doing a lot of that today, _'Kerry told him to retire! Then dumped him! Then told him to ignore regulations! I wonder why?'_ Sam didn't wait for her head to stop her fingers, she began typing before she could stop.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail  
**

**TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!**

General,

Sorry I can't help but ask this, do you know why Kerry told you to retire? I mean the reason behind her comments? It does seem strange for her to tell you to retire and ignore regulations; I mean she knows the cost of you doing that was there something specific she was referring to? Sorry, my fingers are doing the talking this time.

I realize people are worried sir, it's just that sometimes people want to deal with things in their own way, and not have half a base asking them if they are ok, hence the locked lab door! You worry sir? It's a pity you've had to give up the field, but think now you can relax and have more time to rest those bad knees of yours!

Ok I'll be ready by 1945…

1. Of course females are going to have a thing for you, firstly your more mature than the rest of the men, secondly, your in a high ranking position and thirdly, many females in this base think your hot, and perve on you while you work out! As for me having a thing for you, I seriously have to question your mental status at the moment sir, I'm your 2IC and you're asking me if I have a crush on you?  
2. Halloween party would be good sir, give everyone a chance to let their hair down, how about inviting the personnel's spouses and partners and we can have it on one of the upper floors, of course you'll have to get approval from the president first…I can imagine it now, "Uh sir? I was wondering if I can have your permission to hold a Halloween Party for the base's personnel and invite their respective partners, can I have clearance for that." LOL!  
3. I think it's only fair that if you get an increase in cake that I get an increase in blue jell-o!  
4. Of course I've thought of getting married! HELLO! I've been engaged twice! Oh, you're asking if I will actually go through with an engagement, maybe, I need to find the guy who isn't psychotic, jealous and who can accept my job.  
5. Practical jokes never end well, so no! Besides you know what his like after a mission, tired, grouchy, oh maybe we can put itching powder in his bed!

Since it's nearly time for tonight, I'll give you a few quick questions…

1. Have you thought about getting remarried?  
2. What is it with you and cake?  
3. What happened in that time loop four years ago?  
4. Would you ever have kids again?  
5. Would you like some fish in your pond? For Christmas I mean.

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail  
**

Sam clicked send before re reading and quietly slipped out of her lab to grab her civvies. Carefully relocking her lab behind her, Sam made her trip down the few corridors to the locker room, hoping against hopes that the way would be clear of the male scientists, especially Roger and the nurses. Sam was sure Daniel would have said something to them about this afternoon and only helped fuel the rumor mill.

Sam quietly turned the corner and to her dismay ran straight into Roger, "Offt!" Sam doubled over

"Oh! Colonel Carter, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" Roger bent down to help Sam up

"No problems Roger, just be careful next time" Sam smiled weakly

"Did you hear Colonel? General O'Neill has given us permission to go on that mission we've been begging him for, for the last two weeks!" Roger exclaimed

"Yes I heard, congrats on getting him to let you go" Sam smiled remembering Jack's earlier email

"The congratulations are reserved for Doctor Jackson, he got the General to approve the mission and he is joining us…would you like to join us too Colonel?" Roger asked hopeful, "We leave in half an hour"

"Sorry Roger, I would love to join you guys but I already have plans for tonight, I'm going out to dinner" Sam couldn't stop smiling when she remembered her upcoming dinner with Jack

"Oh" Roger sighed, regaining his posture, "So Colonel who's the lucky guy?"

"Actually Roger, it's General O'Neill" Sam smiled walking towards the locker room, leaving a stunned Roger in her wake.

Sam entered the locker room with no more run ins or questions, and began gathering her things before heading back to her lab. Daniel entered the locker room just before Sam was about to leave, leaning against the lockers behind her. "So Sam, I just passed Roger, he seemed a little shell shocked"

"Really? I wonder what happened" Sam kept her back to Daniel smiling slightly

"All I could get out of him was your name? What did you do accept his offer to dinner?" Daniel asked chuckling slightly

"Well, not exactly he asked me if I would join you guys and I told him I had dinner plans I couldn't get out of" Sam replied honestly

"Oh, really? Who are you having dinner with? Is Mark in town?" Daniel asked his interest peaked

"No, actually I'm having dinner with Jack" Sam closed her locker and left Daniel in stunned silence

Smiling to herself she made he way back to her lab, hoping for no more stops, but as fate would have it Daniel decided to regain his voice. "Sam! Wait!" Daniel called

Sam refused to stop or even slow down, Daniel knew he had to take desperate measures to get her to stop, "Sam! I don't think I heard you clearly, did you say you were having dinner with Ja…" Daniel was silenced by a hand over his mouth

"Daniel are you hoping to sign your death away, because I would gladly take it right now if you DON'T SHUT UP!" Jack hissed in Daniel's ear, "I am taking Carter to dinner to discuss the replacement; we have someone in mind now if you can keep your mouth shut for the next week you will find out when you get back who we have decided"

Daniel shook his head to signal that he would keep his mouth shut and Jack released his grip on him mouth, "So you and Sam are finally going to dinner?" Daniel smirked

"Yes, dinner between colleagues Danny boy, no more" Jack turned to leave Daniel, "Oh and Daniel, don't go running to the nurses!"

Sam smiled as she walked away from what she had just witnessed, Jack had managed to get Daniel silenced before he began another rumor. Sam was still smiling when she reached her lab and found a new email form none other than Jack!

Slipping into her chair, she opened the email.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail  
**

**TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!**

Carter,

I hope your right about no one else reading these, otherwise I'm about to be court marshaled!

Kerry was talking about you; she said it after you turned up at my place the day your dad died. She saw what was between us and put two and two together. Yes, I worry about you Sam; you know that, I'm your CO for Christ sake! I'm supposed to worry about you, ok so maybe I worry more than a regular CO, but yes I do worry.

LOL! I can see that conversation too! By the way, you didn't answer my question! Do you have a thing for me Sam? Everyone else in this damn base believes you do, well they actually believe I'm about to pop the question any day now and that we have been secretly dating for years!

Itching powder in his bed, clever Colonel, very clever…I'll buy the powder you get us into his quarters!

1. I have thought about getting married again, but like you it has to be with someone who can accept my job. There's no point in marrying again if it's only going to end in divorce…again!  
2. Cake was Charlie's favorite food; he actually tried to convince me one day that it was a very important food group and that he should be served it instead of vegetables! Of course, my wife then wouldn't allow it and Charlie was stuck with vegetables. Although one weekend when we went to the cabin I served him barbecue and cake!  
3. Well a lot happened in that time loop, I taught T how to golf, rode through the base on my bike, learnt how to make pottery, learnt a new language, part ancient part Latin I think! Oh and I resigned and kissed you in front of the entire base including Hammond! By the way, you are one hell of a kisser!  
4. After Charlie I never thought I could handle having another kid, but now I reckon I could, I love kids.  
5. Fish in my pond? I'm not sure, I like the idea of fishing, not the actual catching part, maybe a few goldfish?

Yea it nearly is time for dinner so here are my questions and I'm expecting them by 0900 tomorrow morning Colonel!

1. What do you want for Christmas?  
2. Do you want kids?  
3. Do you like the Simpsons?  
4. Why did you choose the Stargate program over NASA?  
5. Is the job the only reason you ended it with Pete?

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail  
**

**A/N: **

Thank you so much for everyone's reviews so far! I didn't think this would get of the ground, it's been sitting in my Documents folder for months!

I want to thank the following for their reviews, **Kurnel Jack, INtergalatic smart-ass, gatelover, Stargate-Rocks, Jack-Sam4ever, nogigglingmajor, ascifigirl, Englemyer and Latin Fox.**

Latin Fox: Thanks for not passing my fanfic up! I hope you enjoy the following chapters

I just want everyone to once again feel free to comment on where you would like the fic to go in, I may or may not use your idea, but I will try and use some of it, be assured! 

Muahsio

fyre-anjel


	5. Who's reading?

**Neither Sam or Jack's POV**

"Ah, no sir…no not as yet…no just the usual…yes sir still dancing on eggshells…no sir Jack's taking the initiative this time…yes sir…a close eye sir…how much longer sir?...a few more weeks…it's just dinner sir…yes I will be there sir…no sir they wont see me…what about the betting pool sir?...yes, yes it's still running…$100 sir?...no, no that's fine I'll contact Doctor Jackson…yes sir…ok sir you enjoy your evening…yes sir talk to you next week…ok bye" He hung up the phone and stared in amusement at the emails on his screen.

Picking up the phone again he called Daniel, "Uh hello Doctor Jackson…yes it's me…no Doctor there's nothing wrong…uh actually the President wants to add an extra $100 to his bet…yesDoctor that's right $100…yes I believe so too…he WHAT?...yes that sounds like Jack…oh? How is she handling things?...ALL DAY!...she only let Jack in…right ok…no, no, no, everything is fine…yes Washington is beautiful…interesting reading material actually, did you know Jack's second guessing my promotion of him?...oh you realized?...try and calm him down would youDoctor; his got his mind bent on mebeing wrong…I agree with you he needs her…no were still in talks actually…no the President is all for it we're just drafting up the new regulation for the SGC…no they don't know that…you know I can't tell you what they are saying…seriously Doctor Jackson, some of this stuff I don't think Jack has told anyone let alone himself…ok you get rest before your mission" A beeping noise interrupted the conversation, "No it's just a new email…yea it's probably Jack's turn…ok I'll talk to you later…ok bye" he hung up the phone clicking open on his computer.

Jack's newest email popped up on his screen, scanning through he couldn't help but smile at the progress the two officers were making without even realizing they were doing anything but chatting. This email system had been created at the order of the President, a story was told to Sam to install it, little did she know she that she had also granted him permission to read their emails.

"So Jack, about time you used your head, I hope you don't fall on your ass" He muttered to himself

Placing the computer into standby mood, he grabbed his coat and headed to his car, before returning to grab a hat, "Can't let them see me" he whispered to himself before diving out from the motel he was staying in near the Cheyenne Mountain. It was only a few minutes drive to the base personnel's favorite hang out O'Malley's; he was able to arrive before the two officers in question and get a booth near their reserved table.

"Can I get you anything?" the waiter asked

"Just a beer for now please, actually make that a beer and steak with fries" he corrected his order and relaxed into the booth and waited for the couple to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long, Jack and Sam came strolling into the bar about 10mins later and made their way to their 'usual' table; the one that hosted many of their team drinking nights, when none of theTauri members could stand watching another re-run of Star Wars, a favorite of their Jaffa team member. He noticed that Jack pulled the chair out for Sam as they sat down and she blushed, he pulled out a pad and made some notes. _'Jack actually pulled the chair out for Sam, interesting, didn't know the boy still used manners with humans, let alone women!__'_

He watched silently as his food and drink arrived, "Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you, I'm fine" he waved off the waiter and began his meal, carefully watching the two Air Force Officers in the mean time.

He noticed the couple laughing before Sam pulled out some files from her bag and Jack shuffled his chair closer to hers; the two sank into a deep discussion. _'Maybe it was just a dinner between friends! DAMN now I owe Doctor Jackson!'_

**Sam's POV **

"That was brilliant steak sir, thank you for bringing me out of the lab!" Sam exclaimed

Jack laughed, "Glad to hear it Sam, can I call you Sam outside work or are we still Carter and sir?" Jack asked nervously

_'Oh God what do I say? Are first names getting too personal? Is that what he wants? Oh just shut up and say it's fine! Then do I have to call him Jack? Uh…YES!'_ "Uh, no Sam's fine Jack" Sam smiled, "Ok I think we should at least attempt these Jack" Sam pulled the possible SG1 replacement files out of her bag

"Oh I can see here that you already have looked at a few" Jack chuckled shuffling closer to Sam, "I can see the horns here, but why the black wavy hair? Now he just looks stupid"

"That was the point, I don't like long wavy hair! Now I don't have to accept him" Sam smiled satisfied her answer was good enough

"Oh I get it, and you called me childish!" Jack laughed harder

"Hey!" Sam playfully hit Jack's arm, "It's nothing short of what you would do!"

"Touche! Do you have Mitchell's file there? I think his our best bet" Jack asked leaning over Sam to look at the file

_Damn him! Why did he have to get so close? I can smell his cologne from here, God he smells good! SNAP OUT IF IT! Sorry…'_ "Yea his right here" Sam replied reaching for the same file Jack was.

They both reached for the file, as their hands met both Sam and Jack froze, Sam made the mistake of looking at Jack. His deep brown eyes bore into her eyes, mentally shaking herself out of it Sam excused herself to the bathroom.

Once she was in the refuge of the bathroom Sam began to pace like she always did, "get a grip girl, get a grip!" Sam suddenly stopped pacing and began applying some lipstick as two females entered the bathroom.

"Did you see that man out there? The one with the grayish hair?" one of them asked her friend

Sam stopped applying her lipstick and entered a stall, she knew exactly who they were talking about and hoped they hadn't noticed her.

"You talking about the one that was with that blonde?" he friend replied

"Yea him, don't you just envy her! I mean look at what she snagged" the first girl exclaimed

"Don't get too deflated, word is they are Air Force and his her CO, it doesn't take a genius to know his up for the taking because she sure can't do anything about it" her friend smirked into the mirror

That was the last thing Sam heardas the two females headed out into the bar again, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had taken, Sam exited the stall. Checking her appearance once again in the mirror made her way back to Jack only to find the two females chatting him up.

Sam took a deep breath and released it before calmly walking over to the Jack, _'I am not jealous, his here with me. He wouldn't leave me alone anyway, right? Right! Do something...The ring! Move the ring!' _she stopped behind Jack giving the females a chance to leave, "Uh, can we help you?" the first girl asked

"Actually you can, see that is my chair you are sitting in" Sam pointed out

"Your point being?" she shot back

"This right here" Sam placed her hands on Jack's shoulders hoping he would play along, she had slipped her mother's engagement ring off her middle finger and onto her ring finger on the walk towards Jack and the women, she hadn't taken the ring off since her father had died,"Is my fiancée, so would you mind please leaving our table" Sam held her breath praying to someone, anyone that Jack would play along

She released her breath when Jack's hand came up to his shoulder and grasped her hand, "It's ok sweetie they were just keeping me company while you were gone" Jack smiled sweetly before gently kissing her hand

The two women exchanged glances realizing defeat, "Oh, sorry we didn't realize, engaged men don't wear rings" the first women replied positively seething.

"It's ok I understand, usually CO's and 2IC's don't get engaged either" Sam smiled triumphantly at the women before they got up and left the bar

Sam slipped back into her seat and let out the breath she took minutes earlier, Jack looked at her and just started laughing, "What?" Sam asked her head in her hands

"Jealous much?" Jack chuckled

"No, I just don't like women interrupting my briefings!" Sam defended her actions

"Well it was funny, you should have seen their faces when I took your hand and called you sweetie! It was a Kodak moment!" Jack laughed

"I'm just glad someone heard my prayers and you went along with it, I knew if I didn't pull out something big they wouldn't leave. You should've heard them in the bathroom, they were about ready to pounce you the moment they saw you!" Sam smiled sweetly at him

"I bet you wouldn't have stopped them either would you?" Jack looked hurt

"I just did; didn't I or did you miss the memo?" Sam smirked

"You know me and memos, I miss them all because I don't read any of them" Jack gave her his trademark smile, "Now lets order some desert" Jack waved a waiter over to their table

"Yes Jack?" She smiled at the two

"Uh, can I have some cake and do you have blue jell-o?" Jack asked looking at Sam

"Yea I'm sure we can find some" She smiled knowingly at Sam

"Great can we have a serving of that too please and two more beers" Jack ordered

Sam gave Jack one of her mega-watt smiles that lit up her entire face, "What?" Jack asked

"Thank you" she continued smiling

"What am I being thanked for?"

"Tonight, everything right now! Things just seemed to being piling on top of me at the moment and you just let me let go of everything and relax for a day so thank you" Sam sighed

Jack slid an arm around Sam shoulders, "Hey that's what I'm here for Sam, not just as your CO but as a friend, you need someone to talk to day or night just call me ok. I would rather have you wake me at 2am then have my favorite scientist break down at work where everyone can see it, and I would get the blame; because knowing them they would think I ended us and your distraught!" Jack finished with a joke causing Sam to giggle, "No giggling Sam, no matter how funny I am!" Jack puffed out his chest causing Sam to giggle even more

**Neither Sam or Jack's POV**

He watched with amusement as Sam got rid of the two offending females and then with hope as Jack wrapped an arm around his 2IC. There was still hope for them yet, if only they would both realize what they were missing, Jacob had been right when he said Sam needed a good man; little did he realize at the time that he was referring to Jack.

He continued to take notes and observe the two while they ate dinner and finished their last round of drinks, it wasn't until they got up to leave that he noticed the ring on Sam's ring finger that he realized how Sam got rid of the females and their mumblings about unfair and engaged as they passes him when they left. Chuckling to himself he reached for his phone, this was something to call the President about, checking that it wasn't too late already he dialed the number.

"Hello Mr. President…yes sir it's me…funny you should ask I have some funny news…yes they are still here…no Jack convinced her to have another round as they were getting ready to leave…no that wasn't what I thought was funny, it's Colonel Carter actually…well sir, she went to the bathroom and two women that left the bathroom just before Sam tried picking Jack up…no seriously sir they were full out flirting, I swear they would have both pounced on him had they not been in the bar!...yes well the funny thing was when Colonel Carter came out of the bathroom she didn't look happy at all…somehow though she managed to get rid of the women very quickly, I found that unsurprising but funny none-the-less…no sir let me finish, it wasn't until Sa-Colonel Carter went to leave that I realized she had moved her mother's engagement ring to her ring finger! Herself and Jack pretended to be engaged and it worked!...you would have laughed had you seen to women's faces when Sam told them, it was priceless, I mean it sir you would be telling it to your grandkids if you had been there…sir are you sure you want to up your bet again…no I just feel they need more time…tonight will not be an option unfortunately considering a guy in maintenance already has dibs…sorry sir but your under the name MacGyver…yes I realize how stupid they must be not to realize the falseness…sorry sir…your going to leave it at two more days…ok sir…say hello to the First Lady for me…night sir" he hung up the phone to observe another unguarded exchange between the two officers

Sam was laughing merrily because of something Jack had said and in return had made Jack laugh when she spat her drink across the table, he chuckled himself when he saw it, but what amazed him the most was how relaxed they had become with each other. Jack was sitting next to Sam with his arm over her shoulder giving any guy within a 10 meter radius; nope make that any man who looked at Sam twice the most deadly glare he could muster so it seemed. He himself had been given it a few times, beforeJack realized who it was.

"General Hammond?" Jack asked walking towards him

"Jack, good to see you!" Hammond replied casually

"I didn't know you were in town you should have rang we could have included you" Jack scolded his old friend and ex-commander

"I just arrived tonight and I didn't want to intrude on you two, you seemed to relaxed and happy" Hammond smiled knowingly causing Sam to blush

"Well we're off anyway, Carter here wants home, something about getting to her lab before people realized she left it" Jack smiled nudging Sam

"Actually General Hammond, if we didn't leave now I wouldn't be able to call Major Mitchell and ask him to come in tomorrow, we were just discussing the possible replacements for the opening in SG1" Sam corrected

"Well enjoy your evening and I might see you tomorrow!" Hammond smiled waving them off, "Damn cute couple, Jacob would have been happy and proud" he mumbled when they were out of hearing range.

**A/N:**

Did you think Hammond was too obvious? I'm not too sure, but I like the fact that it's him, because I think Hammond understands the situation of Sam and Jack better than anyone. Well except for Teal'c and Daniel of course but they would be just a tad too corny! Considering they are both off world now..._'wipes away tears'_ "I did not sniffle!"

**LJQ:** Thanks for the suggestion, I'm thinking of bringing him into it, maybe not in SG1 but possibly into the Science area, him and Sam I thought worked well together, who knows I may bend the rules adn have 5 in SG1. Since many of the other teams have more than four in their groups...I do like the suggestion though...thanks

**ascifigirl:** LOL I'm glad you like it, sorry for making you late for work

**pain in the mikta:** Cute is kinda what I was going for...but I hope you like it

**Vid Z:** Hope you still want more after this installment (above)

**misstweedledee:** LOL! That is exactly what I was trying to create, hoping now that the above installment isn't too corny...need help wtih some kinda of obstacle though...food for thought...Thanks!

**Jack-Sam4ever:** I love it too! My folks are unhappy with the amount of time I'm spending writing it, but I love it!

**JenCamp:** Wow I mean thanks...sorry I just love your fic THROUGH THE YEARS! So thanks for your review!

**lil-buddy:** Once again thank you for your help with Jack's birthday, it doesn't feel right if I don't thank you again! Enjoy

**gatelover:** You see them as that too! LOL I don't think I'd go for Devils so much as Deamons...yea and thanks hope you like (above) installment

Once again thanks to all for reviewing,

Muahsio,

fyre-anjel


	6. Tears, Fears and Major Mitchell

**A/N: Needed to edit out something from this chapter that was already in it…sorry!**

Sam's POV…again

Jack dropped Sam off at the base, she mentioned that she wanted to stay over night considering Pete was supposed to come around sometime in the next few days to collect the last of his things and drop his house keys off at the front gate of the base. She also mentioned that she was changing the locks just to be safe and hat she didn't want to see Pete at all, everything was hard enough without him adding to the mounting pressure.

"Hey Sam, don't worry ok, I'm not going off world for awhile! Come chat sometime ok?" Jack called through the open window in his car

"Sure Jack, Ok well see you tomorrow" Sam smiled before passing through the first check point at Cheyenne Mountain

Upon reaching her lab Sam dumped her bag next to her desk and logged onto the base system, the first noise reaching her ears was the dull beeping of a new email. "Must have sent it before we went out" Sam muttered clicking open, checking the clock, Jack had kept her out past midnight; in fact it was nearly 0100 when she got round to replying.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

General,

Just got your email sir, can't sleep so I'm going to reply now, you will have it before 0900 this morning!

Thanks for worrying sir, but there is really no need, I'm beginning to get a handle on things. I know what you're thinking and avoiding Pete is best for both sides, did you know it's been four months today since Dad died? I'm thinking of taking the afternoon off if it's alright with you and visiting Dad's grave, maybe that was why General Hammond was here.

Do I have a thing for you sir? Well, how to put this…I went after Pete so readily because you told me it was ok on the Prometheus and because Dad was at me about not having a steady relationship with a man outside friendship, which too was while on Prometheus. I can't honestly tell you no sir, but I can't openly say yes because of frat regs and things are already confusing enough at the moment. If you really want an answer however I will tell you that it is frustrating going to a base function and seeing everyone else able to relax, joke and dance with each other regardless of frat regs and us, well we really can't do that can we sir?

LOL I can see you teach Teal'c to golf, but resign sir? YOU KISSED ME! That was what that smirk was for! General O'Neill I would watch my back if I were you!

Marriage and kids had always been a want for me, something I will always want but probably never get. I mean can you imagine me as a mum? I step off world at least once a week, well I will when I get clear by the psychologist! I know there's nothing I can say that will help with Charlie, but he sounded like a great kid, well like you actually sir. He sounded just like you!

1. Christmas? I want a vacation at Christmas…hint, hint! Present wise I never know!  
2. Yea I want kids, but whether or not I should have kids is another question entirely. As I said I'm off world a lot and the thought that I could be gone for weeks scares me a little if I have a kid, because then I would be like my Dad in some ways, never there.  
3. The Simpsons sir? You know I would prefer a doco over them any day, but I mean they are great to zone out with and forget about the real world, but some day sir, you got to step back in.  
4.Why did I choose the Stargate program over NASA? You have to be kidding right? Why choose to look at the stars and galaxies when I could be out there among them? No amount of pleading from my Dad could have changed my decision; as soon as I found out about the Stargate program I jumped aboard and refused to look back, even when you were disgruntled by me being female at first!  
5. There was more to ending things with Pete than just the Job I will admit, it was hard, he was constantly begging me to give it up, work a desk job, but I couldn't; more importantly I wouldn't. He didn't like how close I was to you guys either, he considered all of you a threat and I couldn't handle that, I trust you guys with my life and he was asking me to give up the one part in my life that has been stable for 8years. I would like to tell you that it was a conflict of personal values but to be brutally honest sir, it was you. You're a great judge of character and you didn't like him so there must have been something wrong with him!

Damn! Would you look at the size of this email! It's already 0230! I'm going to give you your questions and head to my quarters!

1. Did you have fun last night?  
2. Why are you asking me if I have a thing for you?  
3. Your offer to call if I need to talk, is that anytime?  
4. Why did you come out of retirement for the Stargate program?  
5. Can I have the afternoon off sir? I really just want to see Dad.

I'm going to apologize now sir if you get complaints about my behavior to nosey people, sir.

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Clicking send Sam logged out of the base system, locked up her lab and walked the dark corridors to her quarters. The familiar route didn't take long and she found solace from within the confines of her room, shedding a few tears as she slipped into a restless sleep.

"Cater! CARTER!" Jack's voice boomed from outside her quarters

Without realizing she was still at the base Sam screamed back at the offending voice, "GO AWAY CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING HERE!"

"Glad to know you can sleep Carter, now can you WORK!" Jack yelled through the door, he was gathering a large crowd of people behind him, "Look Carter, if you don't open this door I will do it for you" Jack whispered menacingly

"Good then I can stay asleep" Same replied rolling away from the voice

"Have it your way Carter I'm coming in!" Jack bellowed before busting her door open, only to quickly shut it behind him when he saw the state of his 2IC, "Damn it Sam!"

"Jack?" Sam whispered suddenly becoming away of her surroundings, "Please tell me I'm not at the base and you were not just screeching through my door" she quietly begged

Jack's tone softened when he her Sam's weak voice, "Yea, your still at the base, you alright?" He sat on the bed next to her

Sam rolled over her eyes still red from crying herself to sleep, "Do I look alright?" Sam asked staring at Jack

"Yea, you look stunning as usual Sam, the scientists are going to blow a gasket when they see you" Jack smiled warmly, "You want the day off?"

"You haven't checked your email have you? I asked for the afternoon off, I want to go see…I want to go…DAMN IT!" Sam's voice cracked and her whole shocked as she suppressed a gut wrenching sob

Jack's immediate reaction was to comfort Sam, so he scooped her off the bed and into his arms, "Hey, shhh…it's ok to miss him you know" he soothed

"It's not that I miss him! I mean I do but it just hurts so much! All of it HURTS!" Sam sobbed into Jack's chest, "And now I feel so embarrassed because I shouldn't behave like this at work, and your just being so nice and calm about it and that is even more embarrassing!" Sam continued sobbing

"HEY! Don't ever be embarrassed for missing your dad, if you didn't I would have you locked up in the psych ward that the Air Force hospital!" Jack warned

"How? How do you deal with all this? I mean I loose dad and he tells me to find happiness even though he knows I'm with Pete, and then I end it with Pete so I can try and find this happiness he was talking about and the only amount of happiness I've had in the past four months was last night with you! I can't even enjoy that without feeling guilty that I'm breaking some sort of regulation!" Sam's sobs became harder and stronger

Jack was trying all he could to calm her when her door slowly opened unnoticed, General Hammond had heard of the commotion the second he entered the base and headed straight for Sam's quarters. Smiling at the couple he silently closed the door and walked away, only for Siler to come barging in opening the door wide, "Colonel Carter, sorry the door was open…" he began without looking up

"Out" Jack snapped

"Sorry but I need…" Siler began again

"It can wait. Out" Jack snapped again

"Really sir, I need Colonel…" Siler began again

Jack spun around quickly still holding strong to Sam's trembling body, "If you value your life past this point Siler, YOU WILL TURN AND LEAVE!" Jack bellowed, "And close the damn door behind you! Sam doesn't need an audience!"

"Uh yes sir, sorry Colonel, General" Siler quickly left the room making sure to close the door behind him before leaving.

"Thank you sir" Sam looked up at Jack with a weak smile

"It's gonna be ok Sam, come on lets get you out of here" Jack looked down at Sam smiling warmly, she looked so defenseless and vulnerable

"Yes sir" Sam said before relinquishing her grasp on Jack's shirt, "Uh sir? Jack, could you leave for a minute so I can change?" Sam asked blushing slightly

"Why Sam you've never minded before!" Jack succeeded in making her smile, "Sure I'll be outside directing gossipers! I swear sometimes I have to restrain myself from requesting a base name change from Cheyenne Mountain to Mothers Mountain!" Jack exasperated sarcastically before closing the door behind him

_'Damn you're a wimp Sam! No your just vulnerable today, it's understandable. I know but he was so close and you were such a bloody mess!" _"Oh my…" Sam whispered looking at her reflection in the mirror, "He called this stunning! He must be crazy"

Sam quickly finished dressing and followed Jack to the surface, passing Siler on the way he stopped, "Siler I'm leaving the complex today, if anything happens…" Jack was cut off by a voice behind him

"I will be here and can handle things" Hammond smirked from behind, "Sam how you doing?" he asked turning his attention to her

"Not to well to be honest, I'm going to see dad, hopefully come back later less red and more focused" Sam smiled wearily

"OK, Jack you look after her!" He scolded with a smile.

"Yes sir!" Jack saluted, turning to Sam, "Shall we?" he motioned for them to continue up

Once the elevator doors shut and the started the ascension to the surface Sam slumped against the wall, "One thing I am grateful for! Daniel's off world!" Sam laughed softly

"Yes well we all know how fast news travels there don't we!" Jack smirked, getting rid of Daniel had been a smart plan after all

"Thank you again s-Jack" Sam smiled at him

"Don't mention it, come 'ere" Jack pulled her into a hug, separating when they reached the surface

The ride to the cemetery was uneventful and made in companionable silence, _'I wonder if he thinks any less of me after I burst into tears, stupid bloody things!'_ "We're here, you want to go alone?" Jack asked softly

"NO! No, please come with me" Sam reached for Jack's hand, "Then we can get back to the base, I know what your going to say, but I need to find the replacement and Mitchell will be there by 1200"

"Ok, come on" Jack got out of the car and reached for Sam's hand which she accepted.

They sat and talked to Jacob for a few hours, sharing tears and memories with the lost friend and father. It wasn't until Sam realized she would be late for Mitchell if they didn't leave that they finally left, hand in hand back to Jack's car. Once again the drive back was quiet, with both trying to sort through some thoughts and new emotions, _'He didn't have to come, I'm glad he did though. Of course your glad, who wouldn't be! It's not like that, we both know nothing can happen, his just being a good friend'_ Sam was brought out of her thoughts when Jack tapped her on the shoulder, "We're back"

They made the descent down in silence as well, Sam felt better after crying and talking to her Dad, as the doors opened she stopped Jack, "Thank you…again" She smiled at him and walked to her lab where she found a Cameron Mitchell standing outside, "Major Mitchell I presume?"

"Colonel Carter, sorry I was early" Cameron smiled sheepishly

"Nothing wrong with that Major, come in" Sam unlocked her lab and sat at her desk motioning for Cameron to take a seat, "So you understand the basic reason why I've called you here, SG1 needs a replacement and you were top of our lists" Sam go to business

"Wow, uh…I just thought you guys needed more trainers, but wow" Cameron looked like a kid at Christmas time

"Yea" Sam chuckled, "The Stargate program can do that to you. Do you have any experience in diplomacy?"

"Yes, I've done numerous training courses and meeting with important figures" Cameron replied

"Good start, General O'Neill never was one for diplomacy! What are your thoughts about the rest of the team members, I presume you know of them?" Sam asked

"Uh…there's Doctor Jackson archeologist, was on the first Stargate mission and was presumed dead until 8 years ago when the program became functional again. There is an alien, or Jaffa named Teal'c, great fighting skills, valuable member with his knowledge and I remember reading about a Jonas Quinn, he was a scientist and became part of the team after Doctor Jackson did die 3 years ago and left when he returned, am I correct?" Cameron recited

"Well you do seem to know the team, and yes there was a Jonas Quinn he returned to his people a few years ago, he still returns occasionally for social visits" Sam smiled, "Why would you want to be on SG1?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be? You command the best team in the world, you have every base covered from science to military, you have defeated the threats facing this world and are hoping that it stays peaceful for a few more months; well your team promotes peace with the different races you meet. Under General O'Neill your team was very strong and now without him they need that missing link, but you're unsure about whom to choose because you were dynamic before and wonder if you can be again" Cameron stated

"Well you seem to understand the difficulty I'm facing, I wont lie, your probably our best bet, but I just needed to meet you first, the other two members are off world at the moment one on a mission the other visiting…" Sam was cut off by a beeping noise from her computer, "Excuse me for a second it's from the General" Sam smiled turning to her computer

"Sure, no problems" Cameron sat there staring around her lab

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Carter! Or is it still Sam?

How goes the interview with our Major Mitchell?

I can understand your logic behind avoiding Petey, as for Hammond I'm not so sure, but it would be nice. I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean to break your door, I have maintenance down there now repairing it, and your new keys should be there in a few minutes. No need to thank me for this morning it comes with the job, not the actual job the caring about you job.

I know where you're coming from with the functions and everyone else, I think we could dance at least one dance as long as it wasn't slow, close together and sensual, we should be fine. I'm sorry things aren't different between us Sam, I really do.

1. Yes I had a great time last night, especially when you pretended we were engaged, it was fun, I really enjoyed that part, and you smiling!  
2. I can't exactly explain why I'm asking, I overheard some nurses and wanted to know, I think I'm transparent when it comes to how I feel for you, except with you I can't sem to get it across. You know I care for you more than I should Sam, I just wish there was some way I could tell you that it's more than just caring, it's more than just CO and 2IC, it's more than I can admit to with these stupid regs!  
3. My offer stands at anytime, anywhere, any reason  
4. I was actually ordered back, but the program peaked my interests. I wasn't told then that a few years later I would meet you! The drama since then is endless! Actually by the time they came to me, Charlie had died, things weren't so good at home and I was with nothing. I came back form the first mission and retired again, hoping to save my marriage but she divorced me. I had nothing except my cabin when they came back; I basically told them where to fly their orders, not so pretty. The Air Force has taken so much from me, my life, my marriage, I could say my son but that was my gun, issues to me by the Air Force. Everything bad that had happened to me had happened with some link to the Air Force, then I met you, Teal'c and had Danny boy back from Abydos.   
5. You already had the morning off Colonel if you have the afternoon I have no one to email, request denied!

I think Mitchell is our best option by the way, here are your questions:

1. You mentioned Jonas earlier, why not consider him for a position too? 5 can't be that bad, although you will be even then, 3 scientists, 3 warriors (I'm including you in both categories!)  
2. Are you feeling better now?  
3. Still agree with a Halloween Party? We can announce to new member then! Or two depending on Jonas…  
4. Want to have Christmas at my cabin with T, Danny boy and the new member/s?

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

  
Sam chuckled to herself, Cameron looked at her weirdly, "Colonel?"

"Oh sorry Major, the General is bored and wants to know if you're in for the team? Oh, and your thoughts on a 5th member?" Sam asked twisting some of Jack's words, she had already decided upon Major Mitchell

"Five members would make the team more functional I guess, ultimately it would be ideal but you would need all five members to be able to function as a group, bringing in one new member is going to be hard, two made be suicide" Cameron admitted

"Oh no, you would be the only new member, General O'Neill misses Jonas and wants me to think about bringing him back" Sam laughed

"Oh well then certainly, two off world members would be excellent for intelligence and language barriers. I don't mean to sound rude being that this is my interview, but on my way in I was warned about the General, is something wrong with him?" Cameron asked slowly

"This morning he snapped Siler's head off because of something personal, his nothing to be worried about as long as you remember a few rules; firstly his usually right unless its science or history; secondly his motto 'Never leave a man behind no matter what'; thirdly don't eat too much of the cake or take the last piece from to commissary and lastly I'm out of bounds! I'm sure you would hear that soon enough" Sam laughed

"Four rules, can't be hard, sorry but why are you out of bounds?" Cameron asked

"Simply, anyone goes after me they have to deal with Teal'c, Daniel and ultimately Jack…Oh and the rest of the base because they would think I'm cheating on hteir beloved commander and slaughter you. The base thinks were an item and getting married, not happening but it's fun to make the guess" Sam winked

Cameron caught on quickly, "Oh ok, so your not out of bounds but the rumor mill is all this base has?"

"Exactly, everyone knows the regs are stopping us" Sam sighed forgetting who she was talking to, "Oh crap, did I say that out loud?"

"Say what ma'am?" Cameron smiled

"You're hired!" Sam laughed, "I think the General wants a few words too, his up behind the control room"

As Cameron left the room Sam sat there kicking herself for her slip of tongue _'Bloody hell, now the whole base will know! He might not tell! WHO WOULDN'T! His not Daniel, good point'_

**A/N:**

This one was pretty long, I got carried away…hope you enjoyed.

**LJQ: **I need to credit for the idea of bringing back Jonas, I contemplated it and decided that they were right and Jonas was sorely missed…but I still like Cameron Mitchell's character to I bent the rules…I can do that my fanfiction!

**Arrant Schemata:** Great name, I figured you out Samantha Carter! Glad you like my twist of Hammond, it was actually my mum's idea when I was telling her about it!

**Stargate-Rocks: **You don't need to review all the time but apology accepted!

**Vid Z:** LOL I'm a diehard fan of Sam/Jack! I thought it was a funny twist on the situation with the women, it was actually added in after I had already written the section, glad you liked it!

**SeedC:** My question is would Thor understand the concept of a bet? Besides he would have an unfair advantage of being highly advanced! Would be funny though!

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian: **Thank you, hope you enjoy the rest

**misstweedledee:** Like I said in the email thinking comedy, possibly obstacle for them personally, I think I reached a personal conflict with Sam this chapter…in put? I still can't believe you would use the ring trick! It's a classic!

**Jack-Sam4ever:** ARGH! You make me feel horrible! Do your homework! Hmm…so should I! Got heaps of revision! I'm glad its good enough to distract you though…shhh don't tell the folks! I think I might mosey on down and read your distractive story!

**Squirrel of Doom:** I can understand how I'm more interesting than math! I hated math…I hope you get it done though, wouldn't want to cause you any problems…

Chapter 7 might take a bit longer for me to update, sorry guys I have to revise some glossaries for my last exams…wish me luck!

Muahsio,

fyre-anjel


	7. Accepting, Blushing and Collapsing

**A/N I realize you have all read the first two emails before but for the interests of keeping me sane, I am just going to replace the chapter with the longer finished chapter. I realize it's late and the weekend is nearly over but I have actually been studying…so here is the rest of the chapter, hope it's long enough. **

Muahsio,

fyre-anjel

Jack's POV

Jack was sitting twiddling his thumbs thinking, _'What am I doing? The regs are still intact, nothings change within the last couple of days. I'm still her CO, but she's so fragile at the moment, I can't help but want to hold her and comfort her. I wonder how her interview with Major Mitchell's going; I bet he already has a crush on her! I hope I didn't interrupt; she's been having enough problems finding a new member. Shut up Jack, concentrate!'_ Jack snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear a knock at his door, "Come in"

"Uh, General O'Neill? Colonel Cater said you would want to see me after her interview?" Cameron stuck his head inside the door

"Ah yea Major Mitchell" _'Damn his young and good looking!'_ "Carter was right I need to sign off on you first. Please take a seat I have a few questions" Jack smiled

He watched the younger soldier sit and wondered if Sam thought he was cute, _'Note to self, ask Sam if Mitchell is cute'_, "So Major is says here that you were part of the fleet that saved our asses over Antarctica?" Jack began

"Yes sir, it was a privilege to serve beside you sir, in a manner of speaking" Cameron replied

"No need to suck up Major, I'm guessing Carter would only bother me with you if she already chose you. Lucky for you I trust her decision and you can have the assignment if my superior signs off, which is once again in your favor because his around the base somewhere" Jack smiled

"Yes sir, Colonel Carter was very thorough with her questions and made sure I understood the basics of the SG1 team, sir" Cameron replied

"Please Major, I love the respect just drop the sir, Carter gives it to me enough as it is, take a leaf out of Danny boy's book and just call me General, well he calls me Jack but we go WAY back and he is civilian" Jack finished thoroughly confusing both in the room

"Uh…yes General is there anything else you would like to know, General?" Cameron asked

"Actually there is; do you find Carter attractive?" Jack asked off handedly

"Sorry sir?"

"Do you, as in you Major, find Carter, as in Colonel Carter, attractive? Cute? Hot?" Jack asked again this time looking at Cameron

"I think she's a good looking women sir but from what I've heard the entire base does, including yourself" Cameron responded

"Me Major? What gave you that impression?" Jack asked eyeing off the new competition

"Actually sir it was Colonel Carter that told me sir and I respect the bond between the two of you, please find me in no way competition for her affections, it is very clear where they lie, and I respect you even more sir for not breaking regs" Cameron replied

"Carter, I should have known…" Jack was cut off by the now familiar beeping of his email; "Talk of the devil" Jack opened the email.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

General, or is it Jack?

Sam is fine sir, meeting with Major Mitchell went well, I'm expecting him to be in your office right now, hence the reply at this time, you interrupt me I interrupt you…you're the one who said I could call anytime anywhere any reason sir!

I received my keys just after Major Mitchell left, pink, very funny!

Yea, the problem is I only really like the slow songs and we can't dance to them therefore I am stuck with every male daring enough to ask me for a dance. I wish things were different too Jack, we just need to wait and hope things change.

Thank you again for this morning sir; I never realize how much I did need someone until I felt alone. I can't imagine how you must have felt loosing Charlie, but loosing my dad was as if the last thing that tied me to this place was gone. I lost my mum at a young age and now I loose my dad just as we were getting things back on track. Thank you for sharing so much about your past, I can see that it was pretty dark for you for awhile there, I'm glad you came back to the Stargate program, even if I do know more than you! I also feel honored to be mentioned as one of the reasons why you're still around.

1. I have been thinking a lot about Jonas since his last visit before dad died, he would make a great addition permanently on SG1, and he knows the team, the facility, the commands, and his perfect to help me when I'm in a crunch for time and resources. Can you ask Hammond if we are allowed another off world member?  
2. Yes I'm feeling a lot better now thank you, hugs and calming words work wonders on a female, especially when they are said by someone like you sir!  
3. Halloween would be great; I can ask Dr Lam to help me organize if you get permission for spouses and partners. I think announcing them as permanents would be great then but we need them on the team now…  
4. Christmas with you guys would be great, would that mean my hint for a vacation is ok? Teal'c might want to spend some time with his family.  
5. Sir you forgot question 5…

Ok now for you;

1. Lunch 1400 again? That's if you don't have any briefings and such  
2. Halloween party is it going to be formal, dress-up or casual?  
3. What makes the world go round? Money, love or sunshine?  
4. Did you hear about the SGC betting pools?  
5. Up for dinner tonight?

Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

Jack actually blushed when he read Sam's last question, "Sir? Are you alright?" Cameron asked

"Wha…oh yea I'm fine Major, I guess I can safely say welcome aboard Stargate Command" Jack rose and presented his hand to Cameron who readily shock it

"Thank you sir, when do you need me to report?" Cameron asked

"How soon can you pack?" Jack smiled

"I thought you needed confirmation from your superior sir? But I'll see you Monday sir" Cameron smiled walking out

"It should be fine, he knows how hard it is for me to make a decision about teams! Monday it is…Damn Carter" Jack swore at his computer

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Sam,

Your welcome for the last time about this morning Sam and I didn't realize when I offered that anytime would be in a meeting with your new team member who by the way finds you attractive! Too bad for regs! LOL! Oh, and here I thought pink was your color Colonel, I mean isn't it supposed to go well with green and blue?

It doesn't matter how dark things will get for you Sam remember that you have T, Danny boy and me to light your way, even if sometimes I can be a sarcastic bastard, and T might not understand and Danny boy can get carried away! Don't shake your head at me Colonel I know what you're thinking! On a serious note though, we will always be your support when the walls feel like crumbling, don't hesitate to call, cry or scream for us, well me…not too sure T would understand the screaming part and Danny boy might get flustered! I mean come on a female screaming for him, wrong messages!

Dancing would be nice to do, but like you said we have to wait and see what happens, maybe we can dance at Halloween, costumes mean no one will know who we are…what are you going as? I was thinking Army or Military? I've done Air Force too many years I don't think I can get away with it anymore and besides I never knew so many women like us fly boys!

Thank you for pointing out that mistake, nothing gets by you does it, Carter!

1. I have a briefing at 1330, so if you can meet me in my office with food, I'll be in straight after it ends…did you realize that's 4 teams off world? Just so you know it's the office with the sign GENERAL O'NEILL…if you didn't know already…  
2. Well I already mentioned costumes so Dress-up? LOL Can you imagine Siler as Captain Jack Sparrow…wait I can do that!  
3. What makes the world go round? Are you high or something or just really, really bored? Thinking that I know it's not money and love hurts I'd go with the sunshine, at least it's like clockwork!  
4. The base has BETTING POOLS! Why did no one tell me? How do YOU know BEFORE ME! This world has gone mad, seriously mad!  
5. Dinner? Can you actually cook Sam? I mean you don't leave that lab much! If you want I can cook…just a suggestion…

I wont forget question 5 this time since it seems you've become attached…maybe I can kill off question 3 instead…ideas, ideas.

1. Do you think I should go as Captain Jack Sparrow?  
2. What do you think they bet about?  
3. Do you think Major Mitchell is cute?  
4. Have you seen Hammond today? His around here somewhere it's kinda freaking me out!  
5. Dinner, dress casually nice…if you get what I mean…oh crap needs to be a question…Can you dress casually and nice for dinner?

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail **

After sending Sam the email Jack relaxed back into his chair, Major Mitchell seemed to be a promising aspect to join the SG1 team, and he already seemed to know the rule about Sam, "Is there really a rule?" Jack asked his empty office, half expecting Daniel to walk through his door asking if what was a rule? Trust Daniel to walk in at odd times!

Glancing at the clock above his door Jack realized it was time to actually read the report on SG6 before the briefing, _'Good thinking Jack, actually read a report, that'll make Sam drop dead! Well at least collapse in shock…You don't want her dead remember?'_ Laughing at his own stupidity Jack searched his desk for the report, "AH HA!" Jack relinquished the report from underneath his laptop which was on half of the SGC files, "How did it get there? I only got it a few hours ago"

Skimming through the report Jack was able to decipher the fact that the team was going on reconnaissance on P7C-552, the UV found small clusters of what seemed to be life forms and the team were going to judge the threat of said clusters and report back in a few days. This was due to the fact that the clusters were a good three days from the Stargate in any direction they took. Looking up Jack noticed the team assembling in the briefing room, "Time's up!" Jack rose from his chair file in hand and headed for the briefing room.

"Good afternoon boys" Jack sat at the head of the table like General Hammond used to, "At ease"

The soldiers relaxed and took their respective seats before bombarding Jack with the ins and out's of the their current mission, relaxing into his chair Jack pretended to listen, nodding at appropriate times and adding comments where necessary. After all why else would Jack read the file if not to tune out during the briefing? The important part was telling them to be safe and have a good trip, oh and to remind them not to engage in enemy fire unless last resort! It was already 1400 when Jack finally dismissed the men, many taking note that they could see Colonel Carter in Jack's office through the glass map separating the two rooms (A/N: It's there I checked!).

Jack strolled back into his office, "Carter sorry for keeping you waiting, you brought cake I presume?" Jack asked keeping an air of decorum, remembering there were still SGC personnel outside his open office door

"Cake like ordered, did you receive my email before? Concerning Major Mitchell? Sir" Sam noticed the lingering soldiers as well

"Ah that email, yes and I believe so did the Major when I welcomed him aboard" Jack replied high enough for the remaining soldiers to hear then lowering his voice, "Boy they just don't trust me do they?" Jack grinned

"Of course not sir, you haven't given them a reason to, sir" Sam whispered back

"Major!" Jack barked at the open door while sliding into his comfy chair

"Yes General sir?" the Major asked coming to attention at the door

"At ease, care to inform me as to why you and the Lieutenant are still in the briefing room when you are supposed to be getting ready to embark to P7C-552?" Jack asked calmly

"No reason sir, we…ah we…" Jack cut him off

"You were wondering why the beautiful Colonel here was in my office with food? Well major it's your lucky day! The Colonel here is having lunch with me, yes major me, but we are also discussing the replacement to SG1. I presume you heard me mention Major Mitchell? Now scoot and go tell the base!" Jack shooed him out of his office with a big grin on his face

"You are just drawing more attention to our current situation General, isn't it bad enough I can't walk anywhere without half the personnel wondering where my engagement ring is?" Sam laughed

"Let them talk, if they stop work for it then I will court marshal each and every one of them! Then watch the base gossip drop" Jack smirked

Laughing Sam got up to close the door adjoining the briefing room before resuming her seat in front of her food. "Ok, I got you a salad, cake, red jell-o; I still don't understand why you won't try blue! I also got you an apple and some meat thing, I think it's dead sir" Sam listed while gazing wearingly at Jack's meat portion

"Ah, I think I will forgo the meat portion of my diet until tonight, what's up?" Jack asked casually

"Nothing of interest sir, any clue as to whether or not the Halloween Party is going ahead sir? The ground level has a hall big enough for the entire party or we could just book O'Malley's" Sam suggested

"I think O'Malley's would be the better option, saves the call to the actual 'Big Man'" Jack replied, "Besides O'Malley's can give us a better deal on beer than buying from the drive through"

Sam grabbed some paper from Jack's desk, "Pen, sir?" Sam asked pointing at Jack's shirt.

Jack handed over his pen and watched as Sam carefully wrote down the details of the upcoming Party. He noted how she had already counted out the number of personnel and the approximate numbers of guests each might bring, "I think we should limit it to one guest per person, it cuts down on costs and numbers" Sam looked up at Jack once he didn't reply quickly, "What's wrong sir? Do I have something on my face?"

Jack blinked realizing he had just been caught staring, "Ah, no, oh hang on yes there is actually some mustard form your sandwich right there" Jack smiled wiping the remains off with his thumb

Sam went slightly red at the intimate interaction, "Uh…thank you sir" Sam went back to looking at the sheet of paper in front of her as intently as she would a fault in the gates mainframe system. The silence was becoming awkward between them when there was a knock at the door.

"Ah…Come in" Jack called. Not surprised to see General Hammond at the other side of the door

"Am I interrupting? Colonel Carter, I'm surprised to see you here, then again no I'm not" Hammond smiled at his two best officers

"No sir, Carter and I were just discussing Major Mitchell and hoping you could get the President's approval to request Jonas back?" Jack covered up the awkwardness within the room the way he knew how, with work.

"Jonas? I'm sure the president would have no problem agreeing to that. I assume now that the new team has been decided upon there will be a celebration once Teal'c and Doctor Jackson arrive back?" Hammond asked

"Yes sir, we are actually planning a Halloween Party for the entire base, everyone deserves a chance to kick back and relax for one night, there are no teams off world on the night either so all can enjoy. The base will be running with minimal personnel, only the basic necessity and everyone will be reachable incase of emergency. The first chance since the demise of the System lords for the base to actually celebrate, sir" Sam explained

"I think that is a great idea, give them all a chance to relax, good thinking Colonel" Hammond commended Sam

"Actually sir it was Ja-General O'Neill's idea sir, we were actually discussing that too sir" Sam smiled

"Well I will leave you two to it then. Oh and Jack you have my approval of Mitchell, good call both of you" Hammond smiled before retreating from the room sensing the intense tension of the room, closing the door firmly behind him, _'They wont do anything on base, but still whatever just happened deserves some privacy…Hmm…maybe another call to the president concerning my mission'_

Back inside Jack's office, the tension was mounting again as Jack and Sam sat in silence, finally Jack broke it, "Look Sam, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Jack begun

"No it's fine, I'm just, actually to be honest Jack, I'm not feeling well at all" Sam's voice came out no louder than a whisper before she sank into her chair passing out

"Carter!" Jack yelled before reaching for his phone, "Get a med team in here now, Colonel Carter has collapsed! NOW!" Jack slammed the phone down and raced to Sam's side, "Come on Carter, not now! Please wake up! Come on!" Jack gently picked her head up resting it on his lap as he reached for her water sprinkling some on her face hoping for a reaction

Moments later the med team reached Jack's office, gently prying her from her CO's arms before placing her on the gurney and racing her to the Infirmary. Jack slumped onto the floor as he watched Sam being wheeled from the room, "Damnit Jack! You should have noticed something was wrong! She was paler than usual, she wasn't eating much! Just look at her DAMN PLATE! Shit, what am I going to do? I can't loose her now, not Sam!" Jack sat ranting at a now empty office not noticing the company he had at the door.


	8. To Make You Feel My Love

**Sam's POV**

The last thing Sam remembered was the look of absolute fear cross Jack's face, _'Why was he so scared?'_ Sam tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't co-operate with her, _'What's going on? Why can't I open my eyes? JACK! JACK!' _Sam's heart began to race faster the longer her body wouldn't co-operate with her commands, getting more scared as the seconds passed Sam's mind began to fret, _'Oh God what if I don't see Jack again? I can't live with that last memory! Please God if your listening can you please help me here, I need him, I need Jack!'_ Sam listened closely hoping by some miracle she would hear the answer to her prayers, all she got was the faint chatter of doctors hovering over her. _'Wait a second! I can hear people, maybe Jack's there! Jack? Jack can you hear me? JACK! JACK!'_ The voice suddenly became quiet; a soft whisper could be heard as well as the fast scurry of footsteps.

Outside Sam's mind the her cry for Jack…err…General O'Neill was heard, Doctor Lam sent a nurse to retrieve said General before Sam's heart began to race again. Moments later the loud footsteps of the General could be heard running through the corridors as well as some choice words at personnel who were in his way. Jack raced into the IC room, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Back inside Sam's mind Sam heard Jack's booming voice, _'Oh crap he sounds annoyed, or is that worried? I could never tell the difference, what do I care his here! JACK! JACK!'_ Sam cried she could feel tears slipping through her closed eyelids; they burned like hot irons searing her eyelids. Sam could hear herself whimpering, _'Oh great, his here and now you start whimpering'_ Sam tried once again to open her eyes, feeling triumphant when they began to move upon command only to demand them closed again as the light hit her retinas burning them, "AH CRAP TURN OFF THE LIGHTS WOULD YOU!" Sam could hear Jack bellow. Few moments later Sam was in the dark again, once again attempting to open her eyes. This time she succeeded without the blinding lights, "Jack?" Sam whispered trying to make out the first fuzzy shape

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "Yea Carter I'm here" Jack lowered himself onto the side of Sam's bed, "Feeling any better? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jack chuckled hoping to cheer up the mood of the room

"Yea, I think so; please just do not turn on any lights! It does burn!" Sam smiled

"You heard the Colonel no more lights until she says so, Doc what do you think?" Jack asked, "Is she ok?"

"Well I would want to keep her over night for supervision, just in case, but she seems fine. She was dehydrated and she had some food poisoning, just what have you eaten lately Colonel?" Doctor Lam asked, "The lights are a common thing though; she's been out for a few hours, and the dehydration would have given her a massive migraine, but the painkillers I've given her should have settled down"

"Not much, I had steak for dinner last night, some salad, a roll today, cereal…like I said, not much" Sam replied.

Sam's head gave a sharp pang of pain, subconsciously Sam's hand shot out for Jack's hand. He accepted it and gave it a small squeeze, ignoring the few gasps, stares and jaw drops of the surrounding nurses.

"Could be food poisoning" Doctor Lam suggested, "Like I said though, overnight would be my preferred option, especially if it's food poisoning"

"Impossible, I had the steak too" Jack piped up knowing her would regret it later, "So I guess no dinner tonight?"

The whole room went silent after hearing Jack's statement, "Uh…OK then maybe it was an overload of iron or your body just wasn't used to the intake, I noticed you don't eat a lot of red meat" Doctor Lam commented

"I do, it's just lately I've been really busy with work I've been living off MITs and commissary food" Sam replied, still slightly red from Jack's admission of their guilt, _'I can't believe he just said that! And to none less than a roomful of gossip starved nurses!'_

"Well, ok then, dinner Colonel? Did you have plans?" Doctor Lam asked, looking between Jack and Sam

"Yea, sort of, a friend from Washington is in town who happens to know the General, we were all going to have dinner, I'm sure it can be postponed if you think I should stay in" Sam replied glumly, looking at the floor instead of Jack

"Well since we have ruled out food poisoning there is no real reason to keep you overnight, I'm sure you can keep your dinner arrangements, just keep a close eye on her please General and bring her back in if she gets worse" Doctor Lam instructed before ushering out the remaining nurses leaving the two alone.

"I'm so glad I don't have to stay in here overnight" Sam smiled, "What's wrong?"

Jack looked at her the worry evident in his eyes, "You, you're what's wrong! I nearly lost you today and I don't even have you!" Jack snapped more at himself than anyone else, before concentrating on the sheets, noticing for the first time Sam's hand gripping his

Sam looked away another tear rolling down her cheek, "Look today wasn't a walk in the park for me either! If you've forgotten I was the one who woke up in the Infirmary with the last thing I remember being your grief stricken face!" Sam snapped, trying to pull away from him, failing miserably considering she was in a bed with rails

Jack's head shot up at the tone of Sam's voice, "Damn it Sam, shit…come 'ere" He pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm more angry at myself for letting my feelings get in the way of my better judgment" Jack soothed, gently rubbing Sam's back

"Ahem!" a cough from the entrance broke Sam and Jack's embrace apart, "Sorry to startle the two of you" Hammond spoke before muttering under his breath, "Damn Siler, he got the hug pool"

"Sorry sir, I was just comforting the Colonel, nothing more sir I swear" Jack defended their action while rising from his bed, quickly Sam released Jack's hand and blushing slightly

"Calm down Jack, I was coming to do the same! I hear the good doctor is letting you out" Hammond smiled at Sam, not making any attempt to come in any further

"Yep, as soon as you two decided to let me get dressed I'm heading for my office, to check on my reports and emails…I was expecting one" Sam glanced at Jack who gave a slight nod

"Sam do you honestly think it's the best thing?" the look Sam gave him told him otherwise and Hammond quickly changed the topic, "Jack can I speak with you in your office? NOW" Hammond asked sternly

"Yes sir, right this way" Jack lead the way out of the Infirmary, the walk to his office was done in silence, even when Jack noticed the exchange of money from Hammond to Siler as they passed through the control room

Meanwhile back in the Infirmary, Sam got herself dressed and began the slow walk to her lab, still feeling slightly dizzy and sore from her incident earlier. She wasn't stupid either, she noticed the looks the personnel were giving her but was too tired to pick a fight, upon reaching her lab she promptly locked it. Enclosing herself in her lab so no one could disturb her new found solitude, sliding into her desk chair, Sam clicked open Jack's last email.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Jack,

Due to the situation I think you should stay away from anything to do with the Navy, Air Force, etc I'm thinking I will keep what I will be a secret, something has to be kept a surprise!

Thanks for your support, I'm really sorry about today, I didn't realize commissary food was so bad! LOL I can't believe Hammond caught you! Where was your Black Ops training then? Think he will court marshal you?

LOL Yes the base has betting pools and the reason you don't know about them was the same reason I didn't until I had to blackmail Daniel about the exchange of money a few months ago. It seems the entire base knows about the pools and has either won or lost money in it, oh and we don't know about them because they are all about us! Aren't they lovely? It seems as far as I can tell that even General Hammond has won and lost some money in them, and places bets for a person named MacGyver, you remember that TV show right? Really cute guy saves the world a lot, kinda like us only old fashioned, without Zats and Naquada! Could you imagine saving the world any other way now?

Your right, it is sunshine, because the sun's gravitational pull is what creates the spin…but I just like the thought of the sunshine, rather than money and love, too cliché!

Since I have been released form the Infirmary, do you want dinner at your place? Since your right I don't cook very much and therefore probably safer if you cook rather than myself! Knowing me we will both be in the Infirmary with food poisoning!

You can't kill of any number! I've become attached to them all!

1. Captain Jack Sparrow? You're kidding right? There is no way you could pull off Johnny Depp! Try something less, something not played by a gorgeous actor! Not saying you aren't gorgeous of course sir…  
2. Since I already told you, I'd say us…not too sure exactly what but I think it has to do with the gossip  
3. Major Mitchell? Cute? You are kidding right? The guy is drop dead gorgeous! Daniel will have some competition with the nurses! LOL Yes there may be screaming involved!  
4. Seen him, don't want to see him until next millennia thank you very much! I've been embarrassed enough for one millennia!  
5. I will dress casually and nice for dinner…since you asked so nicely!

Your turn,

1. What did Hammond want after the incident in the Infirmary?  
2. What time do you want me over for dinner?  
3. Do you think we could get court marshaled for these emails? I mean they don't exactly say anything…well not much…I don't think  
4. What is this we are doing here?  
5. How is the gossip out there since my incident after lunch? 

Sam

P.S. I've locked myself in my lab again…shhhh!

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Sam relaxed back into her chair flicking on her CD player and letting the music overtake her thoughts, she was hoping that General Hammond wouldn't skin Jack alive and have him court marshaled out of the Force, although she knew it was a great possibility. As a song came on Sam's thoughts drifted back a few months ago.

**_Sam walked into the locker room, taped on her locked was a CD with the word 'Listen' on it, nothing else. Curious she untapped it, changed and walked back into her lab; turning on her CD player she slid the disk into the slot and pressed play, a familiar song came drifting from the speakers. She slid into her chair and let the lyrics wash over her…_**

'When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there's no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

Oh I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I will never do you wrong  
I knew right from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind we'd belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

hmmm…

Oh, the storms raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
No, there nothing that I wouldn't do  
I'll go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love'

Sam suddenly sat up, feeling eyes watching her, spinning around she saw nothing; but she heard faint familiar footsteps. Turning back to the CD player she ejected the CD and looked at the handwriting, it was so familiar…

Sam shot out of her chair at the sudden beeping from her computer, "Damn that thing!" Turning down the music Sam clicked open on her computer.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Sam,

You trying to get us court marshaled? Hammond was in here when you emailed! We're off the hook by the way, Hammond is forgetting he even saw anything, we were lucky!

I can't believe the ENTIRE base is in on these betting pools, I also think I know who the better MacGyver is, but I have no solid proof. Well I wouldn't have any proof had I not seen Hammond hand Siler money on our way into my office, I never knew they had bets on hugging! They must be on everything!

Yes, dinner my place, get here around about 1830, that should me enough time to get the supplies and cook something, since it's only just going 1700, you should be clocking off soon!

I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, it wasn't your fault, I mean yes it was, but damn it Sam you could have told me I was working you too hard to eat something substantial! MITs and comm. Food isn't what I would classify substantial either! I was really worried I had lost another member of SG1 before the other two even got back, and then they would blame me! Please for my sanity and heart, eat properly from now on or I will start bringing you food breakfast, lunch and tea!

Two out of the three questions you manage to attack my very ego! Colonel I thought you were a lot nicer than this! I'm gorgeous, oh, hang on I just read that part! You really think Danny boy is in for some competition? Maybe we should start our own little betting pool on the SGC personnel!

1. Surprisingly enough I got read the dad rights…you know the "You look after her or I'll kill you myself"? Well he said those exact words and said that Dad had left him in charge of scaring off potentials…I'm a potential? LOL I think his forgotten about frat regs…Oh and he also said that he saw nothing…  
2. Like above 1830…or there abouts…remember I said casual and nice!  
3. Oh I think we could, thankfully no one else is reading them hey…what do you mean they say nothing much, I told you…Oh wait, no I didn't I suggested that, but I think suggestions still come under the frat regs…right? These are kinda really personal, at least they are getting that way!  
4. I'm not entirely sure, I mean we talk, we're casual…We're being ourselves at work…I'm not entirely sure.  
5. Gossip is a minimal, although some word has gotten out about your waking up! I've become popular with the women again!

OK your turn

1. Would you say we're getting intimate? With the questions and comments?  
2. Do you think I could be a potential?  
3. If the frat regs weren't in place what would you do? About me?  
4. Are these questions getting too personal?  
5. Want to continue emailing form Monday since tomorrow is the weekend?

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Sam sat staring at the screen, _'I've been doing this a lot haven't I? Staring at this thing, he just seems to surprise me constantly!'_ She had no idea what to write, she wanted to reply before clocking off but how without getting too personal? Could she get personal with the fact that they were private emails? _"DAMN IT! Things were a lot easier with Pete! NO they weren't! With Pete you wanted Jack, and now that telling him that is in your grasps you're getting scared, you won't loose him; at least I hope you won't! Just tell him, you can sort things out at dinner! Oh right dinner…Personal it is'_

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Jack,

I'm just going to go straight to the questions, sorry but I'm about to clock off and I wanted to answer these, I will email more on Monday; which is answering your last question!

Firstly, your making your questions harder and harder to reply too, there's a lot of ground here that I know we shouldn't cross due to regs, but I'm biting the bullet here and going to tell you ok…We can sort things out at dinner if you don't like what I say!

1. I would say we are getting intimate, the questions we are asking each other started out innocent and now we're are beginning to delve into the feelings we have kept locked up in that Isolation chamber since the Za'tarc testing all those years ago. The comments are becoming more and flirtier and it's only the end of our second day Jack. If it has only taken us this long to get here through emails, I can't imagine what would happen if we were talking face to face.

2. Do I think you could be a potential? Seriously Jack you have to ask this? You've been the only potential for over eight years, since I started working on the Stargate program before Abydos I heard about you. After Abydos I read about what happened and then I met you that fateful day. I still blush thinking how close I can to insubordination! On my first day too! So yes Jack you are a potential, you were the main factor to my break up with Pete, please don't fell bad, it's not your fault, it's mine! I thought that if I got involved with someone else I could forget how I felt and move on, I couldn't. It only made me want you more, and then Kerry, I broke apart because of Dad and everything. Had it not been for you I don't think I would have survived that!

3. If the frat regs weren't in place these emails wouldn't be taking place now would they? If they weren't in place I'd like to think something would already have happened between us by now.

4. Are the questions getting too personal? Are you trying to sound innocent because it's not going to work, you know these are too personal! Otherwise you wouldn't be asking if they were or not. They are progressing towards something I'm not sure you have had in a long time, that something meaning and deep and meaningful conversation about how you feel Jack. I've never asked, so here I am asking, you can answer me tonight or later…

1. How do you feel about me?  
2. Am I getting too close and personal?  
3. What would you do if the frat regs weren't there? About me?  
4. Are these emails from me distracting you?  
5. Why are we still standing on the sidelines and not dancing Jack?

Love,   
Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

A/N: This is the last chapter until next weekend folks, sorry but I have three exams this week and will have no time to post hence why I have finished chapter 7 and posted chapter 8! You should all love me, I have an exam at 1145 in the morning and it's already 2am!

I would love to take credit for that beautiful song in the flashback but alas I can not and it was Josh Kelley – To Make You Feel My Love, it was in the Cinderella Story…

Muahsio,

fyre-anjel


	9. Dinner and unexpected guests

**A/N:  
I realise I said I was going to make you wait until the weekend for my next update, but I couldn't sleep last night and therefore due to my insomnia have typed the entire chapter...enjoy!**

**BTW IloveSG I do realise the characters are becoming out of sync with their on screen ones but due to the fact that I have crossed borders and such with them, I do believe a little change in their character is in order, otherwise my entire fic will just be them ignoring and avoiding...I do not believe you all want that...**

**  
Jack's POV**

Jack sat reading and rereading Sam's reply, it just seemed weird, that in only a few days they could go from colleagues to something neither of them could describe. _'You've been the only potential for over eight years'_ "How could I be so stupid?" Jack muttered to his now dark office before turning off his computer and leaving his office for the weekend. _'Oh yea that's right, neither of you did anything unless under the influence of an alien device or disease!'_ Jack walked slowly down the now emptying corridors of the SGC, all day personnel were packing up and leaving, _'I wonder if she's left yet?'_ Subconsciously Jack walked to Sam's lab, he was about to knock when he heard a familiar song blaring form inside, smiling to himself he strolled towards the elevators and the surface.

"Good Evening General" the checkpoint SF saluted Jack

"Yes airman it is a great night" Jack smiled returning the salute, "Enjoy your weekend"

Jack continued to his car, then the shops on his way home. It was necessary that if were to cook Sam dinner he would need to actually have food to present her with when she got there; _'At least I should have something cooking!'_ Jack walked aimlessly down the aisles, _'What would Sam want to eat? Steak is out after last night, possibly chicken? Yea chicken I can do that!' _Jack smiled to himself as he walked towards the deli before stopping short, _'Crap! What will I put with it? Get a grip O'Neill you can handle this, just think of an easy chicken recipe…nothing coming to mind! How about rice? Chicken and rice go nicely together! Yes but rice is plain, you need a sauce to go with it…try lemon? Nah will remind her of _McKay_…Mango! She loves mangoes! See O'Neill that wasn't too hard now was it?'_ Jack stopped arguing with himself when he decided upon dinner, but a voice next to him caught his attention.

"Can I just get a small chicken please?" a female voice caught his attention

"Kerry?" Jack asked to the stranger beside him

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Kerry asked taking the chicken from the deli assistant

"Well since it's a supermarket I suppose I'm shopping" Jack smiled at Kerry before turning his attention to the deli assistant, "Two skin-less breasts please"

"Your cooking?" Kerry chuckled

Jack took the wrapped chicken, "Yea usually customary when one invites someone over for a cooked meal" Jack smiled again before turning to leave, but Kerry's hand stopped him

"It was good to see you Jack" Kerry smiled hopefully up at the officer

"Yea it was Kerry, but I really have to go, need rice and mango sauce yet" Jack slipped his arm out of her grip before heading away looking for the aisle with rice and sauces

"Jack!" Kerry called after him causing him to halt.

Turning slowly towards him, Jack tried making his face neutral, "Yea Kerry?"

Kerry looked unsure of herself for a moment before she stepped forward and kissed Jack gently on the lips; Jack pulled back abruptly, "Kerry what the hell?" Jack hissed

"I miss you Jack" Kerry whimpered

"You left me Kerry, you told me to retire and go after Sam! Now you want me, what gives Kerry because my little brain can't handle too much information at the moment!" Jack asked as calmly as possible without drawing attention to their 'discussion'

"I was wrong OK! I saw her standing there looking hopeless and I thought I saw a different look in your eyes and body movements Jack! It was as though her being there was awkward for a reason, not just because you hadn't told her about me! I was wrong OK!" Kerry began whimpering again

"No Kerry you were right, something was different when she was around, I'm not comfortable talking about her with you OK? Now if you will excuse me I have a very beautiful woman coming around in just over an hour for a nice home cooked dinner" Jack ended the conversation leaving a shocked and saddened Kerry in his wake

"You realize you can't have her right?" Kerry called, "You will never be able to have her like you could me!"

That did it, Jack spun around not caring who witnessed, "I don't have to have her like I did you for me to be happy! Don't you get that? Just being with her on a day to day basis is what I need, sure it may not be enough, but I will not let her ruin a brilliant career and she won't let me do the same. Think what you want Kerry I choose her no matter the consequences, now please, just leave it" Jack fumed storming towards his previous direction.

10minutes later jack was in his car on his way home to cook Sam a beautiful meal, well hopefully beautiful! His recent argument with Kerry ran through his head, _'Is that enough? Seeing her each day? Of course it's not Jack, but you are respecting her career, please don't tell me you didn't think of the consequences of the emails! Uh…hello! It's me you're talking to; I never think ahead anymore…I just never thought it would get out of control. She's right though I can't have her, not like I could anyone else, so why am I still at this point?'_ Jack's thoughts were reeling when he reached home; grabbing the food he jumped from the truck and headed inside. Once inside Jack placed on some thought music and relaxed into the simple task of cooking mango chicken on rice. Just as he was beginning to upload the bags the first song finally came on, stopping Jack dead, the song that came on was exactly how he felt, _'I didn't know I had this song on CD?'_ Jack looked at the CD player only to see it on turner, _'Coincident?'_ The words washed over Jack as he prepared the dinner.

_  
'Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time_

_And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight_

_I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words, they, they come out so wrong, always they do  
And I know in time you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time_

_And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh_

_I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter it it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight'_

As the song finished Jack placed the chicken in the oven, and hurried to shower and dress before he ran out if time to finish getting the house ready. He was hoping to catch her by surprise with a cleaner house and a nice dinner setting but with his interruption form Kerry he had lost precious minutes. 5minutes later Jack jumped out of the shower and roughly dried his hair before pulling on a pair of jeans, a black undershirt and a nice black button up with the first two buttons undone. Checking his appearance in the mirror he realized he hadn't shaved in days but decided to leave the 5 o'clock stubble there, she didn't mind it today why would she tonight? "Besides I said casual, shaving would mean I tried to look this good!" Jack snapped at his reflection before hurrying down stairs.

Jack checked on the chicken, turned it down and placed the rice in the microwave before heading to the lounge to throw out any empty stubbies and straighten up the couch and dinning table. Jack grabbed some candles from the top draw in the kitchen and set them up on the table and a few outside on the deck, they always ended up out there. After the third check of his watch, the kitchen clock and the VCR jack decided to straighten the placemats for the third time and re check that he chilled the beer and wine incase she wanted that instead. The ice-cream was still frozen in the freeze and the blue jell-o in the fridge, with some red for him. Jack was thoroughly stressed out when it reached and passed 1830 half an hour ago; Jack was about ready to call her cell when a timid knock on the door caught his attention. He strolled to the door, taking some deep breaths before opening it; Sam looked gorgeous, _'Where did she find that dress? I must thank them!'_

"Sam, your…you…you look great" Jack was about to say late when he realized her tear filled eyes, "Hey Sam, what's the matter?" Jack ushered Sam inside before placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the couch

"Jack, I sorry, I…I…well I…" Sam tried numerous times to get out what she was trying to say before the tears just began to fall and her body tremble

"Hey shhhh…deep breaths Sam" Jack pulled Sam to him but she refused, "Ok Sam what's the matter? What happened?" Jack looked beyond worried

"I...supermarket…I thought I would bring something for dinner" Sam blurted, tears still cascading down her cheeks

"You're upset because of the supermarket? What did some guy try and pick you up?" Jack hand no idea the supermarket could get someone so upset

"No, Jack I saw you at the supermarket" Sam took a few more deep breaths to regain control of her tears and voice, "I saw you and Kerry, you were kissing" Sam blushed as the words slipped out of her mouth, almost as if it was none of her business Sam went to get up

"Oh shit, Sam don't leave please let me explain" Jack breathed

"There's nothing to explain Jack, I saw what I saw" Sam once again went to leave ignoring Jack's protests

Finally loosing his temper with women Jack rose fast shocking Sam back into the couch, "Stop it OK! I didn't kiss Kerry in the supermarket OK! She kissed me, she wanted me back and I said no, it was her last ditch effort to get me to come back!" Jack exploded to the ceiling, looking down her saw Sam's tears had begun falling again, "Oh crap Sam" Jack dropped to the ground in front of her, "I told her that she left me, she told me to retire so I can be with you! She then proceeded to tell me that she was wrong and that I should be with her because I can't have what I had with her with you" Sam lifted her head to meet his gaze

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't give up the Air Force" Sam sobbed

"I don't want you to give it up! I can't give it up you guys need me just as much as we need you. I need you Sam; I won't let you do anything to jeopardize your career! She just didn't understand that just seeing you each day makes the day that little bit brighter, even though I don't see the sun being all the way under ground." Jack chuckled, "See, you being here is enough for me right now, you're too broken and I'm too damaged right now." Jack pulled her into a hug, "It doesn't change the fact that I need you to be there everyday Sam" Jack whispered into her ear

Sam snuggled into the hug realizing it could be her only chance, before she sniffed the air, "Jack is there supposed to be a burning smell in your house?" Sam asked pulling away

"Oh no!" Jack raced towards the kitchen, moments later a huge sigh of relief could be heard from the kitchen

Sam made her way into the kitchen and laughed, "Wow Jack I never knew you could save food as good as you save the world"

"Go sit down, there should be matches by the candles" Jack shooed her out of the kitchen, before returning to the nearly ruined dinner, "I am so lucky" Jack whispered under his breath as he served up the chicken and rice. He carefully carried the two plates to the dinning table, "Ma'am your dinner is served, would you like a beer or some wine with it?" Jack bowed as he placed the dishes on the table

Laughing at the sight of Jack so relaxed Sam managed to get out, "Wine please" Before she was consumed by laughter at Jack

Jack kept up the charade just so he could continue listening to Sam laugh, "Wine coming right up ma'am" Jack bowed again before strutting to the kitchen, receiving his dues with a fresh round of laughter from his 2IC.

The rest of the dinner was met with companionable silence, Jack kept glancing at Sam, the faint flicker of the candles was creating golden streams to appear and disappear throughout her hair taking his breath away. Once Sam was finished she noticed him looking, "Yes Jack?" She smiled softly, _'Please stop smiling, I'm beginning to fight a loosing battle here'_

"Nothing, you want to go outside and talk?" Jack asked picking up her plate and heading to the kitchen

"Don't you think its a little cold?" Sam asked noticing the chill when she arrived

"I can grab you a blanket? I have a telescope up on the roof, the staircase is on the outside of the house" Jack added knowing the stars were her weakness

"Really? Then definitely, it would be great to stare at the stars from our own planet" Sam smiled her mega-watt smile melting Jack's heart

Jack led her outside and up to the roof where two seats were set up with a large blanket and candles, "You planned this!" Sam exclaimed

"Not really, hoped more like it" Jack was glad for the dark for once to hide his blush

"I can't believe you would do this for dinner! I can still see you blushing by the way" Sam giggled

"No giggling Colonel" Jack warned wrapping the blanket around Sam and lighting some of the candles, "Do you like it up here?"

"It's beautiful! I've never seen the sky so clear in this town, not even from my own backyard!" Sam gasped

"I come up here to think" Jack admitted, hoping to steer the conversation towards the emails.

"Yea? I like to hide away in an Isolation chamber when I want to think, I know many believe I hide in my lab but I don't. No one goes near the Isolation chambers if they can help it, too many bad memories for most of the base" Sam replied

"Been there lately? I've have been asking some hard questions" Jack asked softly

"No, I haven't left my lab much actually, main reason being your emails" It was Sam's turn to blush

"Oh" Jack turned towards the sky, "I'm sorry if I've asked too many personal questions, sometimes I just don't know the boundaries very well"

Sam joined Jack looking up at the stars, "No not too personal, just too hard Jack. We both know the boundaries we can not cross and yet all we have done this week is push them until they bend enough. I will admit it is great to be able to talk about things and the emails have helped, but when are we going to have to remember the boundaries again?" Sam asked, "That's the part I'm not sure I'm ready for, you know, the boundaries and the pain we might have to go through all over again because we've over stepped and now have to deal with the awkward silences. The gossip behind our backs and now we know people get paid out of oversteps!"

"I realize this is not easy Sam, it hasn't been for years, we've survived, we will continue to survive. If you want to stop pushing the boundaries just say so and I will stop. I just needed to know Sam, simple and yet the most complex thing I've ever asked you. Not to mention the fact that it was the hardest thing to ever do" Jack explained, "Someday I know they will give us a break, I just wanted to know that I'm not going to be alone when they give it to us" Jack kept his eyes to the sky but Sam noticed the tear slip out of his eye

Jack felt Sam's gentle fingers wipe away his tear, when she spoke then next time he was startled by how close she was, "Your not alone Jack" she whispered before pulling away again and continuing her study of the stars.

Neither spoke for awhile, they just sat and watched the stars, contemplating what each had said, Jack accidentally let his arms slip off his arm rest only to collide with Sam's hand. Before he could apologize and remove his hand she took it in her own. "Let's just bend the boundaries a little more Jack" Sam spoke to the sky holding his hand. Jack relaxed into the situation, actually surprised by Sam's initiative and how familiar the situation felt. _'Why didn't I do this earlier?'_

About midnight Sam left out a soft yawn, "I think it's time for sleep" Sam giggled; before Jack could protest she got up and began her decent down the stairs. Jack blew out the candles and followed her down, once inside they walked hand in hand to the front door, "Thanks Jack, I had a great time" Sam smiled, _"Kiss her!'_

"Thank you for coming, I had a great time too" Jack smiled back, there was something in Sam's eyes he was afraid to read, _'Kiss her you ass! That's what she wants!'_ Jack stepped a bit closer, "So I'll see you Monday?" he asked softly using their connected hands to pull her closer

"Yea, Monday, bright and early" Sam smiled moving towards him, Jack began to lean in as Sam reached up when there was an abrupt knock at the door, "Shit" Sam whispered regaining her footing, "You better get it, could be the base" Sam let go of Jack's hand as he headed for the door

"This better be good!" Jack barked opening the door to reveal General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c

"Sorry to interrupt" Hammond apologized as soon as he saw Sam standing in Jack's living room in a rather fetching dress

"Don't mention it, what's up General? T! Danny boy! Weren't expecting you two back so soon" Jack pretended to be happy to see everyone

"We were called back, Presidents orders" Daniel explained

Sam finally stepped forward, "President's orders, sir what's going on?"

"The President has decided to pay the SGC a personal visit and Air Force One arrives within the hour, I suggest you both get dressed in your blues and get back to the base" Hammond explained further

Within 20minutes Jack and Sam joined General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel at the surface entrance, "So he wanted to meet SG1? Shouldn't Mitchell be here too?" Jack asked

"He specifically said the original SG1, oh and he has given permission for Jonas to return if he wants" Hammond replied, "Stand at attention people here he comes"

The five of them greeted the President and his entourage before descending to the awaiting base personnel.

"General this place is very cozy" the President laughed noticing the cramp, grey cement walls, "You should get some paint, paint the place, cheer it up a bit"

"Would love you sir, but then the base personnel will need to remember the color of the corridors to their names and that could become messy, think about it, Med Team to Magenta corridor floor 27 next to Beige and Maroon?" Jack laughed

"Point taken, well which way to the gate room? I was informed that the base personnel are assembled there" the President asked

"This way sir, it is great seeing you outside Washington" Hammond smiled at his friend before leading him through the maze that is the SGC.

Upon arrival it was obvious that the rest of the base had had some knowledge of the visit because the usual bare embarking ramp was now decorated in reds, whites and blues with a podium half way up. The president made his way through the crowd shaking hands with a few people before taking his place behind the podium.

"You are all probably wondering why I have come tonight, pulled you away form your friends, families out-side commitments? Well, it has come to my attention that there is call for change and reform of the SGC. With us now coming into a new era without the system lords it is easy to forget the lives of those brave men and women who gave their lives for our cause, but it is not the death that concerns me tonight. What concerns me is the countless hours given by you individuals day in and day out to save a world who is negligent to your mission, a mission that has regretfully cost a few of you a great loss" Every eye in the gate room turned silently to Jack and Sam who were standing at ease facing the President, oblivious to the stares of their friends and colleagues, "So it is finally with good news that I am currently here, in person to deliver those changes. SG1 can you please step forward and receive your well earned recognition as the world ultimate line of defense. For eight long years now these four extraordinary people standing before you, have on countless time faces the ends of their physical and mental capability without complaint. Of course they have asked for a break here or there, but as I have heard they have on many occasions been ordered from their labs" All eyes were on Sam and Daniel, who were blushing, "or even the base itself, to get some rest. It has also come to understanding that within this great team a greater sacrifice has been made. One that has nothing to do with saving the world, nothing would change had this sacrifice been given to them by myself and previous administrations. Could General O'Neill and Colonel Carter please step even closer? I promise I don't bite" A deafening silence engulfed the base as every member of personnel held their breath. Would this be the moment everyone has been waiting eight long years for? _'Oh God, what have I done! I didn't kiss her I swear!'_ Jack gulped and took a step forward with Sam in tow

"Any ideas Sam?" Jack whispered low enough no one else could hear him

"None Jack" Sam replied in the same low tone.

They stood before the President, both wondering the same thing, Jack noticed the flicker of fear in her eyes, but snapped back to attention when the President began to speak again, his glance had not gone unnoticed.

**A/N: Had to edit chapter, spelling mistakes…if anyone sees anymore please let me know…oh and if anyone can explain to me what a beta is I would be very grateful, thinking, I might need one of those things…**

**BTW I also forgot to disclaim the song: Backstreet Boys – I need you tonight…I thought it was appropriate since the lyrics said whether it was wrong or right…sorry about the cliff hanger too…sleep hit me just before I reached the end…**

**Muahsio,**

**fyre-anjel**


	10. Good newsBad news

**Sam's POV**

'_Is it me or is the room suddenly quiet?' _Sam was trying to resist the urge to check the room to see if anyone was breathing, it certainly didn't seem so! The only noises see could hear was that of her racing heart and the President who was now speaking, although Sam didn't think she could understand the words coming out of his mouth even if she had been listening. Although she was trying very hard to hear him!

The President smiled at the stolen glance that Jack took before coming to attention, "Standing before you now are the two finest officers the Air Force has produced, to be completely honest they are the only two officers that I can safely say are the polar opposites of each other and still are able to keep their team together, that in itself speaks volumes of the two" The President was began before he was cut off by a comment from the audience.

"Yea that and they haven't tried to kill each other, well at least not without the aid of an alien virus!"

The comment was met with a round of soft chuckling between the ranks within the Gate room, even the President and General Hammond joined in, "Yes, I did hear about their first encounter when I came into office, I found a quite amusing the footnote that General Hammond had written at the end of his report, obviously it wasn't meant to be on it when the report was sent, but it was! 'Obvious tension between the Colonel and his new team member, would make great relationship but concerns are still held for the first week, tension too high to be alone in same room for too long' So as I gathered from that there was immense tension when Colonel Carter stepped into the room?" The President asked smirking.

The question was swiftly answered by another member of the audience, "Tension? Are you kidding? She offered to arm wrest the Colonel because of their joint ego in the briefing had been compromised!"

Sam began to redden as the comments begin made kept the attention of the entire room centred on her and Jack, thankfully the President noticed this and continued, "Tension or not they have, along with the remaining members of SG1 have managed to save the world on numerous occasions, risking life and limb for their success. It is now with great honour that I award these two with something I do believe the entire base has been waiting for?" the President asked General Hammond, who simply nodded; once again the entire base personnel took a collective intake of air, causing an eerie silence to fall upon the ceremony. "As I said I am here today to issue a change to the goings on in the SGC and ones that I hope will be met with acceptance and relief" the President chuckled slightly to himself as he noticed many of the personnel going slightly red with their lack of oxygen, "So it is without further a due that I present General O'Neill with the new changes for the SGC" Holding out the folder for Jack, " Could you please step forward General and read the summary of the changes to your base?"

Jack accepted the file, taking a deep breath he steeped forward to take the Presidents position behind the podium, "Ahem" Jack cleared his throat, "As we all know I'm not one for speeches and hopefully this time I wont get summonded to the above!"Jack laughed nervously with the other personnel, his eyes scanning the crowd looking for someone, anyone to calm his nerves; his eyes came to rest on his 2IC and the love of his life, who was staring intently on the folder in his hands, before she looked up meeting his gaze. The look between the them took his breath away, _'God, I pray for the words in that file are what I'm hoping they are, otherwise I am unsure if I can exist within the regulations for much longer' _Everyone in the SGC was waiting for Jack to begin speaking but he had become lost in Sam's eyes and her in his, undeterred that everyone else was watching them; hiding smirks and tears at the moment. He didn't realise the President was next to him until his southern accent assaulted his ears, "Jack, you might want to read the file before you loose half the base due to lack of oxygen, they are getting redder" Taking his eyes away from Sam's he realised the President was right, everyone was staring intently at him, hiding their smirks at the moment Sam and him had just had while all becoming slightly redder by the second; "Thank you sir" Jack whispered before quickly opening the file and clearing his throat again. Jack quickly scanned the file before freezing up, _'Oh no, what's wrong? Jack's gone ram rod stiff! This can't be good'_ Sam was pulled from her revere when Jack's voice came out hoarse.

"Sorry folks, uh…well…within this folder holds the future of all of us, no matter what it says or does to this base, I want you to all know nothing changes. I am still in command…" Jack was interrupted by Siler's voice over the PA system.

"GENERAL O'NEILL TO THE CONTROL ROOM! GENERAL O'NEILL TO THE CONTROL ROOM!" Everyone's gaze drifted up to the lone figure standing in at the control room speaker, Sam thought for a second she could actually see the man gulp. The glares he was getting from the personnel that were in the Gate room were worse than being shot by a staff weapon at close range, in laments terms, they wanted him dead!

**Jack's POV**

'_GREAT TIMING SILER! Oh this better be a matter of life and death otherwise Siler might be experiencing the latter soon!' _Jack excused himself to the President and General Hammond, "SILER!" Jack yelled as he made his way up to the Control room, lowering his voice to a quiet menacing tone Jack continued, "For your own safety Siler, this better be good!" Jack's mind drifted to the document that held all their lives in the balance as he sneered at Siler, "Did I not mention no interruptions unless it was absolutely necessary?"

"Yes sir, well it is sir, not world saving important, but important to you! Sir it's your family" Siler reported

"What about my family Siler? They live in Ireland" Jack asked still sneering

"Your brothers' sir, they are…uh they are in town sir, actually they just called requesting you call them back immediately" Siler explained

Jack just stared at Siler, then looked out down at the crowd of people assembled in the Gate room, _'Crap something's wrong, they never leave Ireland, they hate flying!'_ "Did they give any indication what it was about?" Jack asked without taking his eyes off the crowd below

"None sir, they just gave me a number and asked you call them back ASAP, sir" Siler replied holding out a piece of folded paper

Jack took the paper in shaky hands, "Guess I should call them then" He muttered before walking down to the Gate room, "Sirs, I'm going to have to postpone this, something has happened with my family, I just got word" Jack sighed raking his free hand through his greying hair, "Unless offcourse it's alright if General Hammond gives the news while I make the call, I don't know how long I will be on the phone with them" Jack apologised

"I guess I can give it for you son, call your family, find out what's wrong" Hammond replied resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"Agreed, you go call your family" the President smiled and saluted Jack before Jack disappeared back up to the control room.

Sam approached the two, "What's wrong with the General, sirs?" Sam asked glancing at his retreating form

"Something's happened with his family Colonel, I'm going to have to finish his announcement" Hammond replied looking at the concerned Colonel, "Go up and see if he needs some help, or support" Hammond smiled

"Thank you sir, sorry sir" Sam saluted the President and General Hammond before going after her retreating CO

Inside the Control room, Siler had vacated it as to give Jack some privacy; Jack picked up the phone and dialled the number given to him, "Hey it's me, what's happened"

"Jack! Thank God you called back so promptly, it's Grandma, she's getting worse, they treatments aren't working anymore Jack!"

Jack sat stunned he didn't even realise when Sam entered the Control room, "Did they uh…did they say how much longer?" Jack held back the tears

"They give her a few months, Jack she's been asking for you, she wants you there when she goes" his brother responded, hearing the pain in his voice Jack's just fell

"Oh God!" Jack cried softly, "I'll be there, I'm getting permission to leave after I get off the phone and I'll meet you in an hour, then we can leave" Jack snapped back into military mode, "Actually scrap that, come here, I'll meet you at the entrance, we can drive to the flight school and catch a lift with the next long distance training team"

"Ok Jack, where are we coming too?" he brother asked

"Cheyenne Mountain, go to the nearest bar they can direct you, taxis aren't allowed within the base, you wont get past the first check point, so tell them you're my brother's and that I'm meeting you at the surface, they will let you in accompanied by some SF, I will meet you there in an hour" Jack explained before hanging up

Jack crumbled into the chair, the phone fell from his hands and dropped to the floor, it was the only noise the Control room heard until Sam broke the silence, "Sir?"

Jack looked up at Sam, his tears just rolling down his cheeks, he looked so defenceless. Hammond's voice could be heard floating up form below and the erupting of cheers and whoops could be heard, but neither paid attention. Sam knelt in front of Jack and just took him into her arms, "I'm here Jack, I'll always be here" Jack tried desperately tried to stop his tears and form some kind of words but nothing would co-operate with him, he felt like a child who had just lost his parents _'Why her! Oh God, I'm going to have to leave straight away! I can't even tell Sam I love her now, DAMN IT! She doesn't even know she was here with me'_

"Sam" Jack whispered

"Yes Jack?" Sam asked pulling away

"Don't…please don't" Jack cried pulling her back to him, he needed her now more than anything, her warmth, her smile, everything to do with her he needed at this moment, "She's dieing Sam, my Grandma is dieing, I have to leave" Jack sobbed

"Oh shit Jack, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" Sam asked once again trying to pull away to look at him

"Hold me?" Jack's strangled word came out so softly it broke Sam's heart

"Always" She whispered as he gripped to her tighter

Footsteps could be heard coming up to the Control room but neither did anything, Jack would face anything as long as Sam didn't let him go, "Hey Sam! Jack did you hear…" Daniel stopped in his tracks when he saw the couple in front of him. Sam was kneeling in front of what he could assume was Jack, but this Jack was crumbled into the chair he was sitting in, crying softly into the arms of the women he loved, "Jack?"

Sam looked up hearing Daniel's whisper, "Daniel can you get General Hammond please? Also keep people out of here, I think Jack would appreciate it" Sam asked before Daniel saw Jack pull her back to him, wrapping his arms around her like she was his only source of life

"Yea sure, he'll be up in a minute" Daniel headed back down, Sam could hear him yelling at some personnel for trying to come up the stairs before the family steps of Hammond could be heard.

"You wanted me…Oh my…Jack son what's the matter?" Hammond froze, he never expected the sight before him, he just presented the much awaited news on the frat regs and the reason for the change was currently in this position. One knew and was breaking apart clinging to the one that's clueless.

This time Sam made the distance between them known to Jack, she didn't know about the change in the frat regs and knew this was a compromising situation, "SAM!" Jack shot out

"The General is here sir, you need to tell him" Sam whispered in Jack's ear

Jack's tear stained face looked up at Hammond, "I need time off sir, can you run things here? My Grandma is dieing and she's asking for me, I really need to go to Ireland please?" Jack begged

"Of course I can run thing's here Jack, you go please, take Sam with you, you will need all the support you can get" Hammond replied stepping closer to the broken man, he hadn't bee this broken since Charlie died

"Sir, I don't think me going will help" Sam tried backing out without hurting Jack

"Nonsense, you're the only one apart from Doctor Jackson who can do anything with him when his like this, please Sam you need to, either that or I will order you to" Hammond began

"George don't, she doesn't know, don't force her please, she can stay if she wants" Jack spoke, finally getting out of the chair, "I have my brothers and sisters, she can stay if she wants to"

Sam looked at Jack, he was giving her a way out but what did he mean about she doesn't know, "Excuse me but what don't I know?" Sam asked

Hammond looked at Jack, "Tell her George, she missed it while she was in here"

"Sam, your left before you could hear the changes, the President has changed the regulations in regards to the fraternisation regulations, they are now laxer than before, relationships are ok within the SGC as long as they don't interrupt the normal routine of the SGC and doesn't place either person in a compromising situation on or off world" Hammond explained, "To be honest Sam, they were changed because of you two, I got them changed"

Sam stood there stunned, "You mean…I could…we could…" Sam pointed between Jack and Sam, gob smacked

"It doesn't have to stay in that room anymore no, but it's still your decision to come with me, no one will order you" Jack stared pointed at Hammond

"The thing is sir, do you think I should come? I mean the regs have protected us as well, without them…Jack?" Sam couldn't form a straight sentence

"I want you to come Sam, I need you to come" Jack whispered the last part sofly

"I think I will let you two discuss this further" Hammond smiled before turning and leaving the two alone.

"I think need to talk" Jack began

"Ya think Jack?" Sam paced the room

"Stop…stop please Sam stop" Jack said grabbing Sam by the shoulders, "We need to talk but what I need right now is to know if you will come? We will have to postpone the Halloween Party but it can't be helped, they said she could have months, but they aren't sure. I need to know now"

Sam looked into Jack's eyes, they were pleading with her, pleading with her that she would say yes, that she would come. She could see that he was slowly dieing inside, "Of course I'll come, I remember saying I'll always be there, so that means to be there I'd have to come right?" Sam answered, "Then we can talk"

Jack sighed in relief, the only way he had previously survived his family was because of his grandma and grandpa, "Thank you, my brothers will be here in forty-five minutes, I need to call the flight school and gather a few things together, sorry but there isn't anytime to pack" Jack rambled

"Ok, I'll just grab some stuff from my locker and meet you where?" Sam replied already mapping out her route to avoid happy faces

"The surface entrance, my brothers will be there soon" Jack replied making the same plans in his head

Sam left while Jack made the few arrangements that they needed before heading off and collecting his own things before meeting up with Sam at the surface. Sam was already there when he reached the top, "Hey"

"Hey, ready?" Jack asked

"Not really, I mean who is ever ready to face their dieing relative?" Sam asked, "She's not even mine"

"Thanks for coming Sam" Jack spoke before pulling her to him, "Thank you"

"JACK!"

Jack and Sam parted to see two men rushing towards them arguing with two SF, "Hey Shaz, hey Liam"

"See we told you we knew him!" Liam snapped at the SF

"Gently boys, don't damage the cargo!" Jack warned

"Sorry sir" both came to attention a saluted at Sam and Jack who both returned salutes

"Back to your stations boys, these two are with me" Jack smiled for the first time since the news at how quickly the two SF dispersed

"Jack, sorry we're late!" Liam apologised

"No problems, George has requested that Colonel Carter here come with me, something about being unbalanced" Jack introduced Sam

"Hey call me Sam" Sam waved nervously

"Sheridon and Liam, though call me Shaz" Sheridon introduced the two brothers, "I can understand him being labelled unbalanced!" Sheridon pointed at Jack

"Right enough fun on my expense lets go, we have matters to attend to" Jack stopped the jokes and lead the way to his truck, in which all four piled into it and drove to the flight base, "Ok Carter, be wary of this one" Jack punched Shaz in the shoulder, "His the second youngest and the lady's man of the family, and Liam is married to the lovely Sheena and have two kids Kelly and Galvin, Kelly's real name is Kerri but she prefers Kelly" Jack explained

"Is that all your family?" Sam asked cautiously

"Nope, wait until the boring flight for the rest, I need to remember!" Jack laughed

"Remember? You need to remember!" Liam laughed from behind Jack

"Shhh…don't get her too scared" Jack whispered

"Oh come on Jack, we aren't half as bad as Sara's was!" Shaz defended his family

"No but you were cutting it close don't forget" Jack's tone turned serious

"Alright boys, how about we leave the family until later hey? We're here" Sam settled the dispute before it turned ugly, suddenly her phone went off, "Pull over would you Jack it's Daniel"

"Hey Daniel" Sam answered her phone

"We're nearly there! He can wait!" Jack sulked

"Hang on Daniel, we're pulling over" Sam laughed

"Here we are campers, all out" Jack cheered, "Here I'll get your stuff you talk to Space Monkey!"

"I HEARD THAT JACK!" Daniel's voice came near clearly out of Sam's phone

"Daniel!" Sam warned, "Not while I'm on the receiving end"

"Sorry Sam, where are you guys?" Daniel asked

"On our way to Ireland, something has happened to Jack's family, he was a mess you saw that and now I've basically been ordered to go with him" Sam explained

"HEY! I gave you the choice!" Jack yelled from the other side of the truck, "Meet you at the plane"

"Ok sir, just a minute" Sam replied, "Is that all you needed Daniel, I really have to go"

"Yea basically, you know the regs have been changed right?" Daniel asked hopeful

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should add any extra money to the pool either Daniel, it would be an unfair advantage on your behalf" Sam scolded

"You knew?" Daniel asked aghast

"Daniel when will you learn that I know everything, well as much as the drooling boys in the labs will spill" Sam laughed, "Look Jack's getting impatient I have to go ok? I'll call when were in Ireland and we don't know when we will be back, look after Teal'c, well put Teal'c on" Sam waited for the phone to swap, they were so predictable

"Colonel Carter?" Teal'c's voice came over the phone

"Look Teal'c Jack and I are going to Ireland, Jack's family is in crisis and Hammond sent me with him, look after Daniel please, make sure he places no more money on the pools but could you place some for Nerdy and Cuckoo? I'm sure there is some notes in me desk draw, oh and look after Major Mitchell; he will be there by now, ok take care" Sam explained rather fast

"I will do so immediately Colonel Carter, Daniel will be looked after and so will your notes" Teal'c replied cryptically so Daniel wouldn't understand

"Thank you Teal'c. Oh Jack says bye…well see you soon" Sam closed her phone and headed for the plane, entering to an impatient Jack

"Finally! What did you need to tell them; every millisecond of action?" Jack asked obviously upset now that they were finally leaving

"As a matter of fact I had Teal'c look after Daniel, and our bets, so would you stop being so impatient take some deep breaths and sit your ass down so we can leave!" Sam snapped, sitting down the other end of the plane

Sam and Jack stayed away from each other for the first hour of the flight, but Liam and Sheridon noticed the tension.

"Look would you two just kiss and make up already? The atmosphere can't take anymore of this!" Liam called out to both of them

"Sorry Liam, we can't kiss and make up it's a court marshalled offence" Sam answered without thinking

"Have you forgotten the last two hours already?" Jack yelled down

"What are you talking about, of course I haven't!" Sam snapped

"Ok you two that's it! Jack do you have any claim on Sam?" Shaz asked Jack softly

"Why Shaz? She's not your type, she can kick your ass" Jack laughed

"Oh I don't think I would mind as long as I end up with her on top" Shaz smiled looking at Sam

Since Sheridon had taken Jack, Liam decided to take on Sam, "Hey. Can I sit?"

"Sure" Sam replied

Sitting Liam tried to judge her reaction, "So, fight much?" he smiled

"Who? Me and Jack? I mean the General and me? Always, it's what we do best" Sam laughed sadly

"Is something going on between you two? I know Shaz is asking Jack so he can move in for the kill!" Liam laughed

Sam smiled, "Shaz? I would kick his ass within two minutes" Sam laughed avoiding the original question

"I could see that, what about Jack? Kick his ass?" Liam asked trying a different approach

"Probably, he has weaker knees" Sam smiled glancing at Jack, she watched as he got angrier with Shaz but she could tell he couldn't say anything.

'_I wish Liam would jump out of the plane right now without a parachute! The way his badgering me about Sam is bordering territory where even I want to kill him swiftly!'_ Jack glanced in Sam's direction and caught her eyes, she looked tired, and well they had been flying for over two hours now. Ignoring Shaz Jack stood up and walked towards Sam.

Reaching her he reached out his hand, "Come on you look tired" Jack smiled at Sam, they had forgiven each other in a simple glance

Liam stood wide mouthed as he watched Sam accept Jack's hand and bid Liam goodnight, "Where am I sleeping?" Sam asked

"Hopefully as far away as Shaz as possible!" Jack sneered

"Come, come Jack, jealous already?" Sam laughed, "Somewhere soft please"

Jack spotted some abandoned parachute's already opened at the back of the plane, "Here, they smell but it's a bed and it's warm" Jack made a makeshift bed for Sam before she slipped into it's makeshift covers

Jack turned to leave, when Sam called softly for him, "Jack! You said you'd tell me the rest of your family" Sam smiled one of her mega-watt-only-for-Jack-smiles

Jack's heart stopped at her smile, "Right, you'll probably sleep till we are there and then I'll have no time to pre-warn you!" Jack chuckled, lying next to Sam but not under the same covers, "Well…"

**  
A/N: Sorry, an editing has occurred, Sheridon is now Liam and Liam Sheridon, the meaning of the names means they need to be swapped…sorry for the inconvenience!**

Muahsio,

fyre-anjel


	11. Jack's Family Part 1

**A/N: Some of last chapter to refresh!**

**_Jack's heart stopped at her smile, "Right, you'll probably sleep till we are there and then I'll have no time to pre-warn you!" Jack chuckled, lying next to Sam but not under the same covers, "Well…"_**

**Sam's POV**

_'Wow, I'm sitting here with Jack O'Neill and his going on about his family; they seem to be a prominent family in their part of Ireland. I think he said it was Turners Crossing in Cork; it's a different name I suppose!' _Sam sat thinking before Jack broke into her world, "Hey Sam, you listening or have you fallen asleep?" Jack nudged Sam

"Sorry Jack, just thinking, do they really have places called Cork in Ireland?" Sam giggled

'Yes and please stop giggling, it's annoying enough that I have to begin the family section again because you obviously were not listening!" Jack grumbled

"Sorry" Sam blushed and became quiet

'Thank you, now as I was saying, I am the third eldest of 9; 4 brothers and 4 sisters. Now pay attention this is the tricky part, it goes in order of Moya, Tynan, me, Liam, Riley, Tara, Hogan and Boann are twins and last but surely not least there's Shaz! Now, Boann likes to be called Ann and Tynan likes Ty" Jack stopped making sure Sam had taken it all in before continuing, "Here's comes the even trickier part" Jack took a deep breath, "Moya is married to Egan and they have three kids; Nolan Logan and Martin. Nolan is married to Stacey and they have two kids Rohan and Peter; Logan is married to Michelle and they have one kid Matthew or Matt" Jack took another breath.

"Then Tynan is married to Ceara and they have four kids; Darby, Keavy, Allistar and Dillion, who are also twins. Now Darby is married to Neal, they have no kids and Keavy likes to be called Kea. Liam is married to Sheena and they have two kids, Galvin and Kerri" Sam went stiff at the mention of Kerri, "but Kerri prefers Kelly. Riley isn't married but she has two kids too, Kaine and Juliane or Jules. Tara is married to Kevin and they have two boys Sean and Quinlan or Quin. Hogan is married to Rachel and they have two girls Rebecca or Becca and Mary; Boann is married to Michael and they have Abbey and Patrick and well Shaz isn't married and he has no kids" Jack finally finished

Sam sat there stunned, when he said it would be hard to remember he wasn't joking! "Holy Hannah Jack, that's not a family that's an army!"

Jack laughed, before continuing, "My parents wanted a large family, and as it is I have great nephews older than some of my nieces!"

_'I wonder if he wants a large family.' _"Do you want a large family Jack?"

"Yes and no, I mean my family I would say is too big! What with my lifestyle, I would be happy with a few kids, two or three, no more than that probably, what about you?" Jack asked

"Ah, well kids? I know I want them, but I'm not sure when or how many. I had a great childhood with two of us, so I would say about two?" Sam yawned, stretching out and snuggling further into the bed

"I should let you get some sleep, I'll finished off tomorrow, I'll save Grandma for then!" Jack smiled and got up

"No Jack, please stay" Sam asked softly

"I would love to, you know that, but I would like to be alive in the morning, and as it goes Shaz has a thing for you, besides it will be enough for you to meet my family. I don't want to add anymore on you" Jack smiled before bending down and gently kissing her forehead, "Night Sam"

Sam closed her eyes when Jack kissed her, wanting to remember his touch for comfort through the turbulent night, "Night Jack" she once again yawned before snuggling further under the covers and curling up.

**Jack's POV**

_'Damn she's beautiful' _Jack walked away softly, and sat next to his brother and sighed. "What's that for?" Liam asked

"It's been a long day" Jack sighed again

"Yes and tomorrow will be even longer, what with landing in Ireland and greeting the family? Do you think she's up to it?" Liam pointed at Sam now slumber body

"Actually yes, she's survived much worse than my family" Jack watched as Sam rolled over and mumbled something softly

"She is beautiful Jack, it's a pity about those regs of yours" Liam gave Jack a comforting pat on the back

"Well at least now I might stand a chance!" Shaz joked, "You always seem to have the better hand with the women"

"What makes you think you have any chance with her?" Liam asked sceptical

"Well obviously I wouldn't if there weren't any regs, but a women does need a man eventually and I don't see those regs going anywhere!" Shaz replied before becoming comfy on the floor and going to sleep

"He doesn't have a chance" Jack whispered to Liam, "Trust me, she hates arrogant pricks, and lucky me Shaz is one of them!" Jack laughed before heading down near the side of Sam's bed and becoming comfortable on the side of the life boat before drifting off to sleep.

_"Sir we lied…because I care about her a lot more than I should…usually people wear these things on their fingers…I haven't said yes yet…I'll always be here for you…I'm resigning so I can do this…or do we have to arm wrestle?" _Flash backs of moments with Sam kept racing through his mind while he slept, unaware that turbulence was going to move him without notice. Jack rolled off the edge of the life boat without so much as a peep from him, and that's where he stayed until he woke up.

He tried to move left but the strong plastic of the lifeboat was stopping him, he didn't really want to move, he was comfy, but he did want to roll over. His senses began to wake up and felt the presence of another body next to him, but he didn't remember going to sleep next to anyone; trying to move his right arm he found he couldn't for it was stuck under the sleeping body. Without opening his eyes, he knew who it was; he had somehow been rocked into her bed. Opening his eyes would only clarify this, but that would mean he couldn't keep pretending that he was asleep, she would know.

Sam stirred releasing the pressure on Jack's right arm, before snuggling closer to him. The movement causing the involuntary movement of other parts of Jack, _'Please God, wake her up, just this once'_ "Jack, I'm cold" Sam's voice hit his ears

"That's because I have the blankets" Jack smiled

"Give me" Sam absentmindedly grabbed for the blankets, before she realised what she was asking, "Jack?" her voice was quieter

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jack asked arranging the blankets over them both

"Did we…have we?" Sam couldn't get the words out

"No, not unless you count dreams, but even then no" Jack reassured her, "Knocked into here through the night. Want to get up or keep sleeping?"

"I think we should get up, I can see light" Sam sighed sadly, realising that even though the regs aren't in place it was still too awkward at the moment to pursue anything with him.

Jack looked around noticing for the first time that she was right, they had slept through the night and so it seemed most of the morning, glancing towards the front of the plane, he could still make out the bundle of clothing as Shaz, but Liam had obviously woken up, because all he was granted with was a great big smile, "Mornin' Jack"

"Morning or afternoon Liam, how long have you been awake?" Jack asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes

"Long enough to realise why Shaz has no chance what-so-ever of getting near her" Liam laughed

"That long huh? Well keep it to yourself ok?" Jack's head dropped back behind the lifeboats rubbery side and all he could hear was Liam's laugh echoing off the walls of the plane

"So I'm guessing now would be a great time for me to walk out there half dressed?" Sam giggled

"NO! Do you want me shot?" Jack pleaded with her

"Don't worry; I'm just hungry, want something?" Sam grabbed her jacket from the seat in front of her, "Was wondering where this got to!"

"Actually I'm thinking I should get up too, before Shaz wakes and finds me in here, besides I still have my Grandma to tell you about, and Liam might just help with that one!" Jack heaved himself up, his knees groaning all the way, "Need a hand?" Sam smiled softly

"Yea thanks" Jack took her offered hand and made it up without further delay, limping a little on their way to Liam Jack cursed the day he let his knees get the better of him, _'and in front of Sam too! Geez I'm really getting too old when she can offer me a hand' _"Don't look like that Jack, Sheena helps me with a lot of things and your only a year older than me!" **(A/N: my mum kicked up a stink about Jack being 50 so I had to make him 46…she reckons it's more realistic if Sam and him are gonna have kids and that men can go grey at any age!)**

"Yea thanks Liam, makes me feel so much better!" Jack retorted

"FOOD!" Sam yelled from the cockpit, "They actually gave us food! Not MREs!" Jack could help but stare at Sam, who's face had become suddenly animated and awake, "Here sir" she handed a bowl of fruit to Jack before giving him a small wink and waking Shaz up.

**Back at the SGC, Daniel's POV**

"I'm sorry sirs but I can't, Sam made clear that if the betting pools changed while they were away, she would send me back to the first gate address with a black hole and leave me there" Daniel explained

"Son, I think you can understand when I say I want to put another 100 on Thursday" the President tried again

"I can understand it, but do you have any idea how pissed off she would be and just how likely she would send me in an accidental way?" Daniel began to get annoyed, "Yes before you say it I understand that you're the Commander and Chief, but she's Sam Carter, she knows more than one way of sending someone to the wrong address without it tracing back to her!"

"Doctor Jackson, how about we put the money on and you don't change the books, then she will never know" Hammond tried to compromise

"Fine! If I get sent to the wrong address because of this, you will hear from me!" Daniel snapped before leading them to his office, "Don't go telling people I did this, otherwise she will find out and I will disappear!" Daniel shut his lab door behind them and proceeded to grab one of his many report journals and started writing in a dialect unknown to both Hammond or the President, "Now, how much for you General Hammond?"

"I'm gonna put an extra 100 on the Halloween party, for a proposal" Daniel scribbled down the details and accepted the cash, which was then placed in a box and left on his desk for the president, "and You sir?"

"Give me 100 for Thursday and an extra 50 for the Halloween party for a proposal as well" Daniel finished scribbling down the details and accepted the cash again, "Now if you will excuse me I need you both to leave for me to put away the money tin" Daniel escorted the two out of his lab before closing and locking his door.

He then proceeded to grab the money tin, recount the money and write that down next to the two new bets and close the book. Then he grabbed this ancient looking device and placed it on the top of the box and pressed a button, the box glowed and the device enclosed the box within long tentacle like locks. "Got to love ancient technology" Daniel mumbled before then placing the box on the shelf like it was any other artefact on show.

**A/N: I know your gonna be mad because it's not that long, but it's nearly Christmas, it's swealtering hot here, I didn't get a high enough grade to go to the Uni I wanted to, but I did Gradute, so please forgive me!**

**I have a big thank you to give to a certain reviewer, Dana-Carter gave me the inspiration to set the O'Neill family up in Turner's Crossing in Cork, so all the credit for that idea is hers! Love her people, without the place I was stuck...so thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Also, welcome to all the newcomers who have just begun reading me, probably because I'm still posting and it's coming up fresh...but thanks!**

**Thank you for sticking it out you old-timers! Your comments and suggestions are fantastic and inspiring! (Is it me or am I ending everything with a ?)**

**Questionable light I am an Aussie, but I'm in Vic so it's VCE, but exactly the same as the HSC, and I hope you did well too!**

**Finally, thank you to all the reviewers who are correcting my spelling, if any one of you are quick and efficient you can beta for me, I'm being serious too, so email me.**

**Muahsio,**

**fyre-anjel**

**P.S. If you didn't notice and we're gonna flame me for it being short, it's in two parts this section. Otherwise it's too long of me to type everything and I might end up chopping bits that I don't want to. So it's Jack's Family Pt1 and Pt2.  
**


	12. Jack's Family Part 2

**Jack's POV**

Jack and Liam watched grinning while Sam attempted to wake Shaz up, "Mmm...Go away!" Shaz growled at Sam for the third time that morning.

"I come bearing food, oh mighty sleeper!" Sam giggled, unable to keep serious

"Food? Nut, go away, unless your Sam, naked and dripping with cream" Shaz muttered. Next thing he knew he was being flung, from his comfortable sleeping spot, to the lifeboat near the end of the craft; narrowly missing the crates in front of it, "Argh, what was that for?" Shaz yelled sitting up

"Everything alright back here sir?" the pilot poked his head out from the cockpit

"Everything is AOK Lieutenant, just a misunderstanding of what Carter's body should look like" Jack laughed

"Ok sir, we will be landing in about 2 hours so pack your stuff and get ready for the landing, please sir. By the way Colonel, good job" with that, the head disappeared behind the curtain again to resume flying.

"Hey, is no body listening to me? What the hell just happened?" Shaz yelled again getting up from the lifeboat

"It seems the Colonel here, doesn't like being describe as _'naked and dripping with cream'_!" Liam laughed

"I didn't even say that!" Shaz grumbled

"I may be pretty, but I'm not a dumb blonde, nor will I become _'dripping with cream'_ for any male" Sam snapped sitting down to begin packing up.

"Look, before this is blown way out of proportions, however enjoyable it was watching Carter beat your ass, I need to finish explaining the family to Carter" Jack became mediator

"Oh I'm so glad you found it funny!" Shaz sulked

"Well it was pretty funny Shaz, for a girl she throws better than Jack here" Liam patted Jack on the back

"Thanks Liam" Sam smiled, "Ok sir you were up to your Grandma"

"Before he continues, is there anyway I can convince you two to call each other by your first names? Carter and sir is pretty disturbing, since it sounds like Dad" Liam asked

"Sure, if Carter is OK with it then, I'm fine with it" Jack agreed

"Uh sir, that would mean its Sam, not Carter?" Sam giggled

"Stop giggling you called me sir!" Jack defended

"You sound like Shaz over there" Sam laughed, "Now, about your Grandma?"

"Right, she's the better part of the family if you ask me, no offence Shaz" Jack began, "She's old enough to be extinct as the little ones often say if I recall correctly. She's stern but giving, if you lead her on a wild goose chase, she's sure to find the goose and get it to bite you! Or at least it will snap at your ankles."

"Jack's her favourite!" Liam jumped in, "Always has been, I'm fairly sure he always will be! He used to scare her to death when he would go on special ops missions, no calls, no letters, she would sit and fret until word came that he was alright! Iraq nearly killed her, when they declared him first MIA then KIA, she refused to come out of her room, let alone get dressed in black like our mother did. She refused point blank that her _Jackles_ was dead"

"Jackles?" Sam laughed

"Never mind that, she's the most influential women in Ireland, i.e. why a phone call from these two idiots could pull me away from the announcement" Jack explained, "She's not as prominent as the Queen or the Prime Minister of course, but she's got her hands in everything that happens with the country" Jack beamed at the thought of his Grandma

"She sounds like a great old women" Sam smiled, watching the flash of emotions radiate off Jack

"She is, but our Grandfather is her downfall I think" Liam began, "He's always telling her to take it easy, he's strict and by the book, she's more carefree and curious; she likes to bend the rules according to her way of thinking!"

"Sounds like someone I know!" Sam looked at Jack

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Jack exclaimed, "I do good for my country, both of them!"

"Never said you didn't, but you do bend a lot of the rules, even if they are there for a good reason" Sam pressed

"What, Jack play by the rules? He's never done a thing right in his life! He even screwed up with his own kid!" Shaz snapped

"Don't. You. Ever. Mention. Charlie. AGAIN!" Jack's low voice warned

"Damn it Shaz, can't you stop with Charlie, it was no one's fault, not even Sara's" Liam scolded Shaz

"I'm not 10 anymore Liam, you can't smack me and send me to my room anymore" Shaz niggled

Sam watched bolted to the spot, as she saw all the emotion she saw only moments before drain out of his face. Fury was building up inside her, and if the plane didn't land soon, someone, by the looks of things wasn't getting off in one piece.

"I'm being serious Shaz, shut it! I won't hold Jack back this time!" Liam warned

Shaz seemed to fold back into himself, as he quietly sank to the floor and began packing up the items that had be flung down there with him, when Sam threw him. It was silent, except for the dull noises coming from the plane, for the last hour of the journey. Jack seemed to cheer up a little the closer they got to Ireland.

Jack glanced up at Sam, she was quietly packing the last of the bags, obviously the events of the past two hours had shook her a lot; shown her parts of Jack he hadn't even known he could show. _'Damn it, why did he have to bring Shaz! At least Ty or Hogan wouldn't have brought up Charlie, I was hoping to talk to her about him a lot later than now, but I guess time isn't on my side' _"Sam? Can we talk?" Jack asked softly

"Sure" Sam smiled weakly

"Liam can you help Shaz?" Liam nodded, knowing what Jack was going to discuss, "Sam, I'm really sorry about before, Liam and I were out of line" Jack began

"No, it's fine, I'm more worried about how you are after what he said" Sam sat down next to Jack, taking his hand in hers, "Charlie obviously meant a lot to you Jack, and nothing can change that. Nothing Shaz or anyone else says can change the fact that Charlie is dead, or that it wasn't your fault. Listen to someone who knows, my brother blamed my mother's death on my father for so long it tore our family apart. Sometimes it's the ones closest to us that can't see what's right" Sam smiled

A tear rolled down Jack's cheek, "Here I was going to tell you something, anything about me that would make you believe that I'm not the man Shaz is talking about anymore, I changed after Charlie" Jack spoke holding back the sob that was tearing to be free

"Nothing you can say, will change my mind about who you are. You're a tough, commanding officer, who takes no shit from anyone! Someone who hates scientists but got stuck with two of us, two who have become your best friend, your worst enemy and the people who save your sorry ass every second day" Sam looked at their hands as silence engulfed them, it wasn't until a few minutes later that Sam broke that silence, "The funniest thing about all of this, we don't have to pretend anymore, and yet we still are, why is that Jack?" Sam asked

Jack stayed quiet trying to figure out the answer, but before he could, the pilot stuck his head out again and informed them that they were about to land and to strap in, "It may get a bit bumpy sir" After that Shaz and Liam joined them, strapping into their seats, Shaz looked over at Sam and Jack.

"Something's going on between them isn't there?" he whispered to Liam

"More than I think even they know!" Liam smiled at the two, who were now double checking their belts

"Jack?" Shaz asked softly, Jack looked up at him, pain still evident in his eyes, "Look, I'm really sorry about my comments on Charlie, you're right, it's not my place and I wasn't there" Jack nodded before looking over Sam's belt, for the third time.

Silence took the place of absent chatter as the plane touched down in Ireland.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I had some technical difficulties getting the chapter to my new beta...ScifiGirl! She's awesome people and we should all thank her for taking time to read this, she's very busy...I hope you enjoy it, to answer a question I remember, I remember all of Jack's family, becuase we haven't actually been told anything much about themm, so I created one...it was complex with ages and everything.**

Muahsio,

fyre-anjel  



	13. Grandma Knows

**Moya's POV**

It's freezing inside the Ireland airport, outside is a nice warm day, but the air conditioner inside the airport is up full blast. "Are you OK Grandma?" Moya asked shivering a little.

"I am fine, I just wish the plane would land" she replied, "You would think a military plane would land at the military airport closer to the house, but no he has the plane land at the airport!"

"I think Uncle Johnny did it for you Grand mammy, it's softer here!" little Rohan explained jumping from chair to chair in the waiting area.

Grandma smiled, "You're probably right Rohan, why don't you tell me how soft the chairs over there are!" She watched in delight as the little boy ran full speed towards the chairs she had pointed out before yelling back, "THEY'RE SOFTER HERE GRAND MAMMY!"

"Here they come!" Tynan shouted from the window, everybody turned to face the sky and there it was; a big green plane coming in a slow decent to the airport's runway.

**Sam's POV**

Sam's heart began to race as the pilot announced that they had landed and were just waiting for the OK to leave the plane. Jack noticed Sam had suddenly become quiet, "You OK Carter?" Jack asked softly

"Oh Yea" Sam took a deep breath, "I can cross the universe, but I can't meet your parents; this is ridiculous" Sam whispered, "I am a soldier in the US Air force"

"You are a human, everyone gets nervous at some point, besides, and this is my family we're talking about! They are an army!" Jack laughed, "Come on, we're clear to get off"

Shaz stood and was awaiting Jack's lead before he followed him down and out of the plane, Jack looked up at the windows to see his entire family waving out of the windows; he gave a quick wave before escorting Sam onto the luggage buggy and driving towards the entrance to the airport and his family. _'I can't do this! Holy Hannah, what have I gotten myself into?'_ Sam was a bundle of nerves and froze when a group of people burst through the doors and towards their buggy.

Shouts of "JACK", "Uncle Johnny!" and a resounding "MY JACKLES!" erupted from the enormous group. A woman engulfed Liam into a hug, which Sam could only assume was Shirley? No Sheena! Shaz was wrestled by a few young men and Jack seemed to be searching for someone. A few moments later she was struck numb with the sight before him, an elderly lady had parted the group and he had just melted into her arms, "Grandma" was all he whispered

"Now Jack, are you going to introduce us to that beautiful woman in the buggy?" she asked him, Sam went red.

"Oh, sorry, everyone this is Sam Carter, she's a Colonel at my base, we work together" Jack explained

"Pity Jack, you could do with a new woman, especially after that Sara! Oh and that reminds me, I invited your old friend Cindy Campbell to dinner" Grandma smiled triumphantly.

Sam's spirits dropped, his Grandma had already sorted out Jack's new love life; Jack looked over to her and she could see he was sorry. "Come on let's get home, I miss the place!" Jack shouted and everyone began the long journey back to the Manor.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Jack kept up a constant flow of conversation until they pulled up outside the Manor, and there stood a beautiful red head. She was smiling and looked excited. "Cindy sure has grown up" Jack announced to no one in particular, Sam just dropped into the background.

After everyone had unpacked the cars and settle Jack and Sam into their rooms, they were called to the study, the adults were in there, but before Sam could step inside her phone went off. "Sorry Jack, go in without me, it's Daniel" Sam smiled before answering the phone. Jack stepped into the room just after Cindy Campbell.

"Hey Daniel" Sam tried sounding happy

"Hey, what's wrong you don't sound too happy?"

"It's nothing, just tired I guess" Sam lied

"Well by that, you're saying you're in Ireland?" Daniel asked

"The one and only, including would you believe it Cindy Campbell!"

"Who is Cindy Campbell?"

"Oh just this drop dead gorgeous girl Grandma is trying to set Jack up with, I don't know Daniel, maybe I should come back" Sam cried suddenly, "I mean, it's so overwhelming, I don't want to cause something to go wrong with Jack and his Grandma; you should've seen them when we arrived, they were so glad he was back and then I saw her and she was even more excited!"

"Sam calm down, we all know where his heart is" Daniel laughed

"Don't laugh, please, he doesn't know how I feel, I didn't even hear the announcement of the lowered regulations. Things have been weird since we've been able to have a relationship, it's like everything keeps pushing us together, yet we keep resisting!" Sam explained, "but I better go, we're in the study and I'm late, see you Daniel, say hello to everyone for us will you?"

"Of course, just remember where his heart lies and he chose there, no where else" Daniel hung up, leaving Sam standing in silence, before she walked into the study.

Little did Sam realize, Grandma was also known for running late and had heard everything, "Well, this changes everything" she smiled to herself, before she too entered quietly into the study.

**Jack's POV**

"So Jack; spoken to Cindy yet?" Hogan asked nudging him

Jack had missed the question, he had been watching Sam talking to Riley, "What?"

"Cindy? Spoken to her…Jack are you even listening?" Hogan asked waving a hand in front of his face

"Not really, do you think she'll fit in alright?" Jack asked

"Of course, Grandma loves her you know" Hogan nudged him again

"No I meant Sam, she's never been this nervous" Jack mumbled

"Well, uh, I guess she will" Hogan asked as Liam walked up

"Don't mind him Hogan, his smitten and won't admit it" Liam laughed

"With who?" Hogan asked

"Man if you need to ask, you're certainly not looking at him" Liam laughed again pointing towards Sam, who was beginning to get cornered by Shaz

Liam then pointed at Jack who's eyes began to show anger, and his body was all ready to break up whatever Shaz had in mind, before Cindy walked up, "Jack! Hey, want to walk with me for a bit? Dinner is nearly ready" Cindy offered her hand, which Jack accepted and they walked out of the room.

"Poor girl, has no chance in heaven or hell!" Liam muttered before going to save Sam.

Grandma nearly laughed to herself; "Poor girl didn't even stand a chance, time to change some place settings" she then left to the dining room.

**Emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Everyone walked into the dining room, Cindy was expecting to be sitting next to jack, but was obviously disappointed when she found she had been placed next to Shaz. She began to scowl when she saw Jack pull the chair out for Sam. "Here you go" Jack smiled

Sam sat and gave him one of her mega watt smiles, _'This woman is going to kill me…I can feel it!'_ "Jack? Can we talk, quietly?" Sam looked nervously

"Sure, after dinner?" Jack asked

"Actually I was hoping now, I really need to get something out before this gets out of hand" Sam blurted quietly

Jack went to reply but was cut off by Grandma, "I would like to thank everyone for gathering; I realize my health is dwindling, but I have good news! I found out just before Jack turned up that I am responding to treatment, and they have actually extended my time for a few more months. Now before everyone cheers, I need to make a confession, I lied about how bad I was because I wanted to see my Jackles happy again, and I can see that he is. Now getting you all to believe I was drastically sick was the only way I could see of getting him to come for a few weeks; I am truly sorry for causing anyone heartache, but I hope this has brought us together for a better reason then someone's failing health and therefore I want you all to enjoy this week and the next, we can be a family. I also want to thank Sam for coming with Jack, I am glad I could meet you" She smiled softly at Sam and Jack.

Sam could see tears forming in a few people's eyes, and saw a tear roll down Jack's cheek, without thinking she reached down and took hold of his hand under the table. Neither said anything, they just sat, waiting for dinner to be served. After a few moments however the noise had grown rather quickly and Jack turned to face Sam, "What was it you wanted to get off your chest?" Jack whispered

"It's about the lowering of the regulations…"Sam begun before noticing the daggers she was getting from a certain Miss Campbell, "Where did you disappear to earlier?"

"Cindy wanted to take a walk and I ended up being her walking buddy, why? Jealous?" Jack smirked

"She has a thing for you, doesn't she? It's quite obvious actually; your Grandma seems to like her too" Sam's face dropped

"Yea, but she's too…oh how do you put it nicely…pushy! I haven't seen her since I was around 15-16, when my dad moved me to America, she seems to behave like we've known each other for years, and we haven't. All due respect to Grandma but I need to be happy with a woman who is confident, I've known for awhile and independent all in one, you know?" Jack explained

"Right, but as I was going to say, I'm going to sound so stupid I just know it! How are they going to affect us?" Sam asked lowering her eyes and becoming immensely interested with the carpet.

Jack was taken back, he knew what he wanted, but knowing the regulations were no longer a problem didn't seem to have him running for her arms…well there was that time in the control room, but that's hardly the point. _'It's going to affect us in so many different ways, that I really can't find the words to say how I WANT things to change!'_ Jack thought before replying, "I guess…Kerry did say…I'm not good at this Sam, especially not in front of other people, but then again I was prepared to out right kiss you when I finished reading from the folder, but then they called…am I making any sense?" Jack asked hopeful that no one else had heard him and that she had gotten the message

"I think so" Sam smiled, "What did Kerry say?"

"She said I should retire and have what she knows my heart wants…well that was basically what she said…definitely along those lines" Jack babbled

"Just tell me what you want to happen, can you do that? Even if you need to babble to get it out? No one can hear us" Sam whispered

Jack leaned closer, "Are you sure you want to know?" Sam nodded her head, "Well, what I want goes along the lines of this" Jack smiled before leaning in and gently kissing Sam and pulling back to the whoops and cheers of his fellow brethren, "Yea thanks guys" Jack joked

"Is there something you need to tell me Jackles?" Grandma's voice came from above the noise

This was Jack's cue to get up and kneel beside his Grandma, hindered only slightly by his groaning knees, "Well, as it goes, I met Sam 8-9 years ago, we fought the first moment we saw each other and since then it's been nothing but respect, and friendship and then I fell for her Grandma" Jack could hardly contain the smile that was spreading across his face

"Well in that case, meet me in the gallery after dinner, I have something for you" she smiled before going back to her meal.

Jack returned to his chair, receiving a quizzical look from Sam he proceeded to explain, "She just wanted to know why I kissed you, nothing big…Oh and I think she approves" with that Sam and Jack returned to their meals hoping the never ending questions form either side of them would cease and Sam begging that Cindy would stop glaring at her!

**A/N: Once again thank you to my beta ScifiGirl…she did a great job…I hope you guys like this, its rather fluffy…**

Muashio,

**Fyre-anjel**


	14. Sir we have a problem

"So Samantha is it?" Cindy's annoyed voice broke through the chatter around Sam, "What made you come with Jack to Ireland, I mean a family crisis hardly needs a military contingent!" she laughed

"It's Sam actually and I was given the option, to come or stay at the base. I chose to come" Sam replied

Everyone seemed to stop eating when the two females began talking, "I thought being in the military meant that orders weren't an option?" Cindy asked

"Well since I'm not in the military but the Air Force, I wouldn't know, but since Jack is my CO, that's Commanding Officer if you didn't know, asked me if I wanted to come. His CO wanted to order me, but Jack here refused to let him, so I came…is that a problem?" Sam smiled

Cindy scowled, "I do realize what CO means, thank you and as a matter of fact, yes it does present with a problem. I'm not sure however, how it could be my problem, I'm not the one restricted by regulations" Cindy smirked triumphantly

Jack decided he better stop the little competition before too much was revealed, "Alright ladies, there's plenty of food to eat, so why don't we start munching and less chatting?"

Sam looked at Jack in disbelief, "Sorry sir but I seem to have lost my appetite, please excuse me if you will" Sam smiled sweetly at them all before glaring at Jack, and leaving the table.

"Oh crap…SAM!" Jack yelled getting up

"Jack! Let her go, if she can't accept the inevitable then that's her doing not yours!" Cindy piped up

"The inevitable?" Jack spun around, "What inevitable, does somebody here know something I don't?" Jack looked at his family

"She doesn't belong here Jack, she's too different" Cindy explained, "Why else would have your Grandmother have asked me to come?"

"I don't know why she asked you to come Cindy, I didn't want you in High School what makes you think I've changed my mind now?" Jack snapped before leaving the room in search of Sam.

He found her within a few minutes; she was sitting just outside near the dining room. From her vantage point she could see all the stars outside, "You could've stood up for me in there" she whispered

"How? They don't know about the regulations, they wouldn't understand the reasons" Jack sat next to her, both of them looking at the stars

"You mean they wouldn't understand why you would choose an outsider, compared to their choice?" Sam sighed, "I never thought I would find a family like this"

"Look, I have never sought their approval of anything, that's one of the main reasons I left when I did. I couldn't live up to the legacy my family upholds" Jack rested a hand over hers

"It's amazing what we've seen out there, beyond the blackness of space" Sam exclaimed softly, all was forgiven

"I wouldn't trade my life for anything, not when I have Daniel, Teal'c and you" Jack pulled her to him, "Nothing could stop me from wanting this life, even though now I don't get out in the field much, it's still a pretty damn amazing job" Sam rested her head on his chest

"Would you like to know what I find more amazing?" Jack and Sam spun around, "Is that even though Miss Campbell has pulled out all the stops to get to you Sam, you've stood your ground; and you're terribly wrong about us, we do like you, as you should have found apparent by the whoops you got when this one kissed you. However, that being said, she is right, you don't belong here; not meaning to sound rude or offensive, but you two are different kind of people" Grandma explained, "I can't quite put my finger on it, and trust me I will, but you two are completely different form this way of life; maybe it is the regulations or the soldier demeanor, but whatever it is, sets you apart" Grandma smiled before walking towards the gallery

Jack leaned into Sam, "She may not make a lot of sense, but I'll be right back" Jack gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and ran after his Grandma.

After Jack had left, Cindy exited the dining room and found Sam, "If I were you I would leave, now, before this turns ugly" she warned

"Oh I don't think that will be happening until Jack leaves" Sam replied not taking her eyes off the stars

"I think you will be, you're not wanted here" She snapped

"No, you don't want me here because I pose as a threat to your chance at Jack; I've dealt with far worse than you" Sam finally turned around, "and as much as I would love to just show you…" Sam's phone went off, "Colonel Carter"

"Sam, sorry if I'm interrupting but is Jack with you by chance?" Daniel's voice crackled to life

"No, he's with his Grandma, actually I'm with a certain Miss Campbell" Sam smiled sweetly at Cindy

"Oh, so I am interrupting" Daniel laughed

"Of course not, what's wrong?" Sam asked chuckling

"The Asgard have requested yours and Jack's help in repairing their home world, Thor has expressed the need for both of you, he said he would contact Jack personally but we advised against it because of the fact that he's not in a secure location" Daniel explained

Sam forgot Cindy was still trying to talk to her and began walking towards the direction Jack had gone, "Is he still in orbit? If I can find Jack we can signal a safe transport"

The sound of the phone being transferred hands met Sam's ears, "Colonel Carter, you have expressed concern about being teleported, if you can find a secure location I will transport you to my ship. We are currently cloaked above Earth" Thor's voice spoke

"OK, I'll find Jack and message you, Carter out" Sam clicked the phone shut before hearing voices in the next room, knocking she entered, "Sorry to interrupt, but Jack that was the base" Sam tried to think of a way to get the message to Jack without letting any information slip, "This is going to sound so weird but, your favorite little grey butt wants to use white light for help with rebuilding the home" Sam could barely contain her laughter at how stupid she sounded

"Wow, Sam are you functioning below the normal 10?" Jack laughed, before he realized what she said, "When does he need the white light by?"

"ASAP, he has already sent transport to meet us at the nearest base on our signal" Sam replied

Grandma's head was filling with questions as she watched the coded messages fly between the two, "Am I right to guess that you're assignment Jackles is top secret?"

"Yes, it's all classified" Jack answered

"Well I want clearance! I demand to know what my Jackles is doing!" she demanded

"I would love for you to have clearance, but it's not something you brag about over afternoon tea with the neighbors Grandma" Jack replied, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry, but Jack we really need to go" Sam motioned for them to leave, her phone going off again, "Carter"  
"Hey Sam, are you guys ready yet?" Daniel's voice could be heard by all three occupants of the room  
"Not yet Daniel, we're having difficulty with Jack's Grandma" Sam whispered

"Tell Jack to hurry up! Thor and his home world really need you're expertise" Daniel bellowed, Jack's Grandma staring dumbfounded at the phone

"Thanks Daniel, I'm sure they didn't hear you in Egypt!" Sam snapped, "Bye" she clicked the phone shut before facing Jack and Grandma, "Sorry about that, little misunderstanding"  
"Home world?" she whispered, "How…Jackles?"

"Ah crap, Sam get Hammond on the phone" Jack sighed, "Better yet, I'll get Hammond on the phone" Jack took the phone out of Sam's hands.

Dialing the number, Jack waited for Hammond to pick up, "Hammond"

"Sir, we have a problem"

**A/N: Big shout out to my beta SciFiGirl...thanks chicka!**

Once again thank you for all the reviews, much appreciated :)

**Muahsio,**

**Fyre-Anjel **


	15. Beaming, debriefing and costumes?

"What do you mean by a problem Jack?" Hammond replied

"Ask Daniel and his big mouth!" Jack snapped, "He practically blurted everything out to my grandma!"

"DR JACKSON!" Could be heard from the other end of the line, "Jack, I have to make a call, how much did she hear?"

"Thor, Home world, etc" Jack replied, "That and she's demanding to know what I'm doing"

"Just because she wants to know what your doing doesn't mean she gets to know!" Hammond replied

"I know sir, but you don't know my Grandma" Jack whispered

"I can still hear you!" Hammond chuckled at the elderly ladies outburst

"I'll call you back, your mission has been compromised" Hammond clicked ending the conversation

"Well sir?" Sam looked, tilting her head towards Grandma

"His going to call me back, how about that huh?" Jack sat down sighing, Cindy storming in.

"I'm not done with you Sam Carter!" she snapped

"I think enough has been said tonight!" Grandma's voice sounding strong and booming, compared to her earlier outburst, "Cindy I think it's time for you to leave, I'm sorry"

Cindy went to object before seeing the steely composure of a usually warm woman staring her down, "Fine!" Cindy stormed out leaving the three alone again, laughter and chatter could be heard form the dining room down the hall, also the sound of Sam's phone cut through their silence.

"O'Neill" Jack answered

"She has to come along; the President upon hearing her name instantly approved her clearance, who is your Grandmother?" Hammond chuckled, "I'm not finished Doctor Jackson, sit back down. I'll tell Thor to beam you up in ten minutes, pack and be ready to leave. Thor also mentioned the garden would be the best place because of some structure blocking the view from all directions; don't ask me he just blabbed on about it. Debrief with your Grandmother will be when you get back."

"I know where his talking about, see you in ten minutes sir" Jack hung up handing Sam back her phone, "We've got ten minutes to pack and say goodbye"

"Ten minutes? Honestly Jackles where are we going in ten minutes?"

"She's coming?" Sam asked shocked

"Yep, we'll be at the SGC in 11minutes, Hammond wants to debrief first" Jack answered

"Honestly Jackles, we can't be in the USA in 11minutes, it takes hours of flying to get there!"

"Just pack please, and grab some essentials, nothing flashy and we have to say goodbye and be ready to leave within ten minutes" Jack ordered, the two women leaving the study.

Five minutes later they were in the dining room watching the end of the dinner they had missed, "I have to go away for a few days, don't ask why or where, I'm leaving with Jackles" Grandma's voice stopped the happy chatter

"Ok? Jack?" Liam asked

"Emergency, transport is above us in a few minutes, we just thought we'd better say goodbye" Jack replied, "Colonel? Grandma lets go" Jack moved to leave as Grandma made a quick round of farewells and followed the retreating air force soldiers.

Once outside Jack made for the large Gazebo in the middle of the garden, being that it was surrounded by trees and shrubs, it was obvious as to why Thor had chosen this pick up place, "Ok Thor will be here in a few seconds…" Jack was cut off by a bright white light. Feet landing firmly on the floor of Thor's mother ship, Jack finished, "Or right now? Thor old buddy!" Jack walked towards the small, grey being

"O'Neill it has been a long time, Colonel Carter" Thor nodded towards Sam; "Mrs. O'Neill it is an honor to have you aboard my ship, please make yourself comfortable" Thor also nodded towards Grandma.

Grandma however, was rooted to the spot, mouthing opening and closing like a fish gasping for water. "Grandma?" Jack asked moving towards her slowly, "Are you alright?"

"What have you done Jackles?" She stood wide eyed at the picture before her, the vacuum of space was astonishing to even herself. "What do you do?"

"I…well…General Hammond ordered an immediate debrief when we arrived, which will be about…now" once again a bright light engulfed them, dropping them at another new destination; the constant change was wearing Grandma down, this time she faltered in her landing. An SF rushed to keep her steady, "Watch yourself ma'am, it does get mind boggling"

Grandma smiled slightly at the SF then turned her attention to the larger, bald gentleman that had just entered, "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter and Mrs. O'Neill, will you please come with me"

The three trooped along behind General Hammond as another beam of light brought down their luggage. They weaved around the personnel of the base and into a room above the Gate Room, "Mrs. O'Neill if you would care to take a seat I would like to explain the meaning of your visit"

Jack couldn't help but smirk when he saw Daniel scowling into the table when they entered; now standing he greeted Jack's Grandma and introduced Teal'c. Jack mouthed 'Suck' to Daniel as they sat down. General Hammond began the explanation, with Daniel following up and Sam explaining the scientific values of the gate. Ending the brief was Teal'c and Thor; they explained their cultures, their part in the whole scheme of things and then they introduced Grandma to the new team members, Jonas and Cameron.

"So Thor buddy, reckon you'd need us now or can we have the Halloween Party first?" Jack asked at the ending of the brief

"Your assistance is not what you think it is, we need samples of your DNA; Dr. Jackson and Cameron Mitchell have already offered us theirs" Thor explained

"So you beamed us away, and he caused a ruckus for some DNA?" Jack laughed, "I kept telling you general, scientists' just keeps over dramatizing the situation!" Sam, Daniel and Jonas glared at him.

"I believe we can now have the Halloween Party" Teal'c smiled, "I am looking forward to this year's celebration of your dead"

"Way to kill the mood Teal'c!" Jack patted the Jaffa on the shoulder, "Grandma the SF's outside will show you to your quarters; boys the VIP room" Jack directed, "I have a party to plan"

"No need Jack, it's already planned" Hammond smirked, "Daniel planned it before you returned, payback for screwing up" Daniel turned red

"Right then, when is it?" Jack asked

"Tomorrow night, see you there. Dismissed" Hammond walked back into Jack's office

"Uh, sir, that's my office" Jack called

"Not until next week it's not" he heard as the door shut on him, "Well, in that case…DANIEL!" Jack called

Daniel stopped dead, turned around and walked back to the briefing room, "Yes Jack?"

"Get T" A devilish smirk graced his lips, "We got costumes to rent!"

**A/N: Yes I realize it's small, nothing much happens, really just a filler…I am piled high with assignments, so I'm updating when I can…I have not forgotten this fic…how could I?**

Muahsio,

**Fyre-Anjel**


	16. Costume shopping and EmailsAgain!

The men left the base 20mins later, after securing a clearance from Hammond.

"O'Neill, where are we going?" Teal'c asked

"Didn't Danny boy tell you? Costume renting" Jack exclaimed walking into a store named 'Costume Magic'

Teal'c looked around, he fancied a costume in the back of the store, "O'Neill I have found one" he walked back holding a Darth Vader costume

"Way to go Teal'c, try it on for size" Jack pointed to the change rooms at the back, Teal'c had become aware of this tradition of trying on clothing.

Teal'c exited the change rooms dressed in the Darth Vader costume, "Perfect Teal'c" Jack exclaimed, "What about you Daniel?"

"Uh, actually I was thinking of going as an archeologist" Daniel smiled straightening his glasses

"Let me think about that for a minute…no" Jack replied; ruffling through some nearby costumes. "What do you think?" he produced an over the top army costume

"Jack, if I can't go as an archeologist you can't go in that…besides aren't you already an army boy?"

"The term is fly boy, and this is Army…I'm Air Force, there's a difference!" Jack sulked

"Choose something else" Daniel said

"Fine" Jack moved to another section of costumes, "Oh this one!" he pulled out a bright blue latex suit

"You're not serious!" Daniel laughed

"I could be a super hero"

"You're already a super hero!"

"Point?"

"Why go as one in tight blue latex?"

"Good point, how about this one?" this time it was black latex

"I'm just going to say no"

"O'Neill how about this" Teal'c held up a black suit with a black cape

"Oh, Zorro…Sam will love this!" Jack exclaimed a little too loudly

"So, have you two had the 'what happens now' talk?" Daniel asked

"Sort of, it was hard when my younger brother was trying to pick her up, then my Grandma brings over this girl who had a crush on me in high school" Jack replied, "We did get the gist of the new found freedom"

"What do you think?" Daniel asked holding up nothing but a piece of fabric

"Uh Danny boy, I think the costumes damaged" Jack said trying to hold in his laughter

"It's Tarzan!" Daniel exclaimed

"Oh, well then go for it, just don't complain to me when it gets windy" Jack laughed

"Don't worry; I think you'll have more to worry about, like what Sam is going as" Daniel pointed out

"I believe she is keeping it to herself" Teal'c answered, "She told me before we left"

Jack and Daniel rounded on Teal'c, "So you know?"

"Yes"

"Care to share?"

"No, I swore on my honor to keep it a secret" Teal'c replied

"Fine" both men sighed in unison

They paid or their costumes and left, the excitement of the Halloween Party had begun to spread.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Sam sat in her lab staring at her monitor, less than a week ago she had sent the email, Jack obviously hadn't gotten it. With everything that had happened it was no surprise; a beeping brought her from her thoughts.

**TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!**

Sam,

Sorry I only just got back and checked my emails, I've got my costume, Teal'c mentioned that you had told him, care to share?

Ok straight to the questions:

1. I feel as though my world would explode and swallow me whole if you left. I feel as though everything seems that bit better when you're around, you make the briefings more enjoyable just by sitting in them. That's how I feel.

2. You are, but then what's the point of pushing the boundaries if we're not going to get close and personal? Isn't that the point?

3. The frat regs aren't there anymore, but still I don't think I can answer the question properly, and there are too many things!

4. You distract me, but not enough that I can't do my job.

5. The sidelines are comforting, they are a safety net for us, and now that the sidelines have been moved, we need to play…dance with me at the ball

Your turn:

1. What are you going as to the ball?

2. Did you really enjoy dinner Friday night?

3. Am I forgiven about Cindy?

4. Do you like my Grandma?

5. Are you locked up in your lab again?

Love,

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

She smiled at the email, she had actually locked herself up again, Daniel had already become bothersome!

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Jack,

We're not actually talking anymore, just asking and answering. I can't wait for the ball tomorrow night, Dr Lam and I already have our costumes. I got mine before we left and hers when Daniel planned it on Saturday. She's not Janet but at least it's another female to talk with…she has some of the same qualities about her that Janet did, even Cassandra likes her.

1. Not telling you!

2. I really, really enjoyed dinner Friday; the candlelight star gazing was the finishing touch.

3. Oh Cindy, I'm not sure, I know it wasn't your fault, so I guess there isn't any point in asking…

4. I love your Grandma, she's a lady with spunk and it's terrific; I'd like to know one day why she's so highly regarded with the President, it's a mystery.

5. Yes, I need to think

1. Dace with me tomorrow night?

2. How close are you and Daniel?

3. Why did you ask if I thought Mitchell was cute?

4. List 1-10 favorite people from the SGC, past and present

5. Do you think Daniel likes Dr. Lam?

Love,  
Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Jack smiled when the now familiar beeping of his email service hit his ears; he was in the middle of getting all the SG teams back by tonight. Well at least before midnight!

**A/N: Sorry these are becoming further and further apart in posting, but I am trying…still thanks need to be given to my beta, SciFi Girl…she has one hell of a memory! Thanks again for the reviews, I was actually shocked a the amount I got within a few hours…you guys are a life force on your own…really you are!**

Fyre-Anjel


	17. Emails

Sam sat still in her lab, Daniel was once again pounding on her door, sighing she finally opened it, "Yes?"

"What are you doing locking yourself up again?" He asked practically bouncing on his feet, "Things going well with Jack?"

"Yes and no, why?"

"Just curious, the whole base is buzzing with the anticipation of tonight" he was still bouncing

"Stop bouncing your making me sick" she laughed

"You sick? Never!" he mocked, "Well the base is being shut down about two hours after the last team comes back, you going to stick around or go home and get ready?"

"I think go home, I'm meeting Dr. Lam after work to get ready together" Sam smiled

"It's nice you two are friends, I mean after Janet and all" Daniel looked sad

"Yea, no one can replace Janet, and no one wants to" she gave him a quick hug, "Now go, I have paperwork up to my ears" she shooed him away before letting a tear fall, locking her lab she went back to work.

Work for Sam lasted for the next three hours before her concentration was attracted to the now very familiar beeping of her computer smiling to herself she opened her new email.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Sam,

I know we haven't been talking much lately, since last week so much has happened that beginning to unravel things will just make things more complicated. Wait until tonight and we can discuss things at the ball. I am also glad that you have found a friend in Dr Lam, she seems a bit up tight to me, but hey everyone's up tight to me because I'm now 'the man'.

Questions, questions…

1. I will try my best to dance with you tonight, not making any promises there are other woman that want just as much attention! Just kidding…of course we will dance tonight!

2. Me and Daniel? We're pretty close I guess you could say, at least as close as I'll ever come to a scientist in the most platonic way possible…you're different so don't even ask!

3. Why else would I ask if you think your new team member is cute? Jealousy rages deep within me, has ever since I met you…not that it's your fault, at all.

4. **Hammond** (he reminds me of Homer), **Walter** (always lets us through the gate and lets us come home), **Siler** (because he wears the brunt of everything, from you electrocuting him to me pushing him down the stairs), **Teal'c **(obvious reasons), **Daniel** (once again obvious reasoning, besides he is great to wind up!), **Kawalsky** (always been there for me, even when he was taken host to by some snake thingy), **Doc Janet** (even with her big needles), **Dr Weir** (because she let us go when she was told not too), **Commissary ladies** (they make sure there is cake every time I enter the place, plus for your blue jell-o and my red), oh and **you** (for reasons that are obvious, gorgeous eyes, fantastic figure, bigger brain, etc, etc)

5. Danny boy liking Dr Lam…maybe, maybe not. I know he had a thing for Janet and I'm not sure if he is totally over it, but if he has a thing for her then all the best for him.

1. Promise me after all this is over we have a talk, please?

2. Why me? You could choose from any other man on any other planet.

I don't have any other questions this time. Oh and before I forget, the base is shutting down in an hour, I expect you to be gone as soon as it shuts down!

Love,  
Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

  
Sam smiled to herself, checking her watch it had been about an hour since the last team came back. Looking at the paperwork that had gone from a mountain to nearly non-existent she began to shuffle the last remaining papers into a neat pile. Looking back at the open email she could almost see him sitting at his desk waiting for her to reply.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Jack,

Being 'the man' has its bonuses, a great office no matter how little it is used! She is no Janet like I mentioned but she is still someone whom I've come to trust, that I can relate to in some ways. Her dad is a General too! Don't worry about me not leaving on time, I'm actually meeting Dr Lam at the surface and we're going back to my place to get ready.

Your questions we're different, more in depth than I thought you were ready for, but then again this is you we are talking about, fill of surprises!

1. I do solemnly promise to talk to you when everything has settled down. From your email I thought you wanted to talk at the ball, but your question has contradicted that thought. Still, we can talk we you're ready.  
2. I'll answer this in the simplest way. Why would I want another man when the one that means the most, sees the most and loves me is standing right in front of me? The regulations stood in the way of this, us, but now they are gone. I promised myself I wouldn't settle for anything less than the best, and I have that in you. What more could I want?

I don't have any questions, mainly because all of mine will be answered when we talk and I'd like to save them for then.

Love you,  
Sam

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

  
Sam clicked send and sat. Looking at the time she had fifteen minutes before the base was shut down, it had taken her nearly forty-five minutes to write the email. Closing her laptop she raised, leaving work behind her she walked to the locker room. Changing into civvies, she made her way to the surface where she knew Dr Lam would be waiting for her.

"Sam" Jack's voice stopped her

"General" Sam replied facing him

"Please call me Jack" he begged softly

"After work, not on the job" Sam replied smiling

"Ok, I can settle for that" he smiled, "Heading off?"

"Yea, I figured I should get a move on and get ready"

"I'm surprised, I figured I would have to drag you kicking and screaming from the lab" he laughed

"Well, I decided to give 'the man' a night off" she winked, "Which reminds me, I better head off otherwise Caroline will leave without me" she gently kissed his cheek before walking away.

Her lips still burned with the feel of his stubble cheek on them. Reaching the top she could make out Caroline's car. She wasn't there yet.

"Hey" her voice sounded form behind her, "Sorry I'm late, one the teams had an injury" Caroline smiled

"No problems, haven't been waiting long, in fact just got up here myself" Sam replied, "Your car or mine?"

"Ah, I'd say mine because I reckon Jack will bring you home from the ball" Caroline winked

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" Sam scoffed getting into Caroline's car

"Well, shall we then?" Caroline started the engine and they drove off.

**A/N: Short I know, and no there will be no before ball info…mainly because the ball is important and I want to get straight to it.**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Muahsio, 

**Fyre-Anjel**


	18. Brilliant Blue Eyes

**SAM POV**

Sam walked out of the bathroom, "I'm regretting this"

"No, no you have to wear it now…you look beautiful Sam" Caroline grinned, "If Jack isn't already head over heels for you, then this will surely do it"

"Really?" Sam smoothed the cloth of her costume, "This is something different"

"You're hair is perfect for it too" Caroline complimented again, Sam had decided to get a little more length into her hair.

"Well, come on your turn!" Sam ushered Caroline into the bathroom, looking back down at her costume she smiled, "He will like this"

Caroline exited half an hour later, hair and make-up done. "Wow…so who are you trying to have fall in-love with you tonight?"

"Only every man except Jack" she replied

"Then it's a sure thing" Sam grinned, "Ready to go?"

Yep, just let me get my handbag" Caroline dashed back into the bathroom returning with a matching bag.

**JACK POV**

Jack checked his watch; Sam and Caroline should be here by now…the place looked amazing. Whoever they had gotten to decorate should come and give the base a reworking.

"Stop checking your watch, they'll be here" Daniel snapped, pacing.

"I'll stop checking when you stop pacing" Jack snapped back, Daniel stopped pacing, "Thank you"

A small crowd had gathered near the door, Jack couldn't see who was causing the commotion, and he didn't want to find out. Unless of course it was Sam, but Sam would just keep walking through.

"Sam" Jack's breath caught in his throat

"Uh, hu" Daniel replied.

Sam emerged from the crowd; she was treading carefully to avoid damaging her dress. Her dress was a beautiful soft azure, beginning with a princess cut corset then flowing into a full length, multi layer a-line skirt. Both arms had white sleeves to just above her elbow, her feet although rarely seen were in what one can presume to be the costume's trademark; crystal clear heels, accentuated by diamantes. Her hair was up in an old style bun and bow.

"Sam, you look stunning" Daniel blurted

"Thanks Daniel, nice…uh…loin" Sam grinned making Daniel blush

"Tarzan" he continued getting redder

"Looks good" Caroline smiled, she herself was in a dark medieval dress, like Sam's hers began with the corset, but Caroline's had long flowing sleeves to match her flowing skirt. The dress itself, however darks was navy blue and pale green; her usually contained hair was flowing freely and upon her head sat a small but respectable crown.

"I'm guessing Queen Elizabeth?" Daniel asked

"Wrong, Guinevere" Caroline smiled twirling. Neither had noticed Sam and Jack just staring at each other.

"I'm Zorro" Jack finally stated

Sam laughed softly, "Yes I can see that and a handsome Zorro you make"

"You are a beautiful Cinderella" Jack reached for her hand, "Dance with me Princess"

Jack smiled as all heads turned to them, the song suddenly stopped and a slow one began. Jack found himself leading Sam around the floor in time to the slow song, the weight of the heirloom in his pocket was weighing on him, he would do it soon. As the song built up, more and more of the crowd watched and sighed as the CO and 2IC danced, as Jack and Sam let go. Jack finished the dance with a dip, leaning in he whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam mouthed back as Jack pulled her up.

Before their 'audience' could even clap of cheer, Jack sank awkwardly to one knee; reaching into his pocket he pulled out the box, "Sam, in the past nine years we have been to hell and back, died and come back, changed and adapted; but the one thing that stayed constant was how I felt about you. Yes it grew and it grew and finally it's reached a point where the only thing I can do to stop from exploding is to ask you, please Sam will you marry this old fool?"

Everyone stopped breathing; all eyes were on Sam as she crumpled to the floor next to Jack. She stared at him; "More than anything" she smiled pressing her lips to his.

"That's a yes?"

"Yes"

Jack rose with Sam, "She said yes!" Jack proclaimed

Everyone erupted with their delayed cheers and clapping, Daniel walked to Jack, "You could've told me that was why you were so jittery"

"What can I say, I like giving surprises" Jack smirked.

The next hour was filled with congratulations, champagne and a toast to the 'finally' engaged couple. When everything had died down Jack pulled Sam away from it all, "Can we talk?"

"Yea sure, we said we would" Sam smiled, the left the main hall and finding a small enclosed area in the entrance hall. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Jack was nervous

"Of course I do, you are all I've wanted"

"You were going to marry Pete and then didn't"

**SAM POV**

"May I remind you that I didn't marry him because of you" Sam kept smiling, she was happy…wasn't he? "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What are you kidding? Ever since you offered to arm wrestle me" Jack chuckled, "But what about kids? You we're worried about them with Pete"

"We can work something out, that's if you think you can go through having another child" Sam placed a hand on his arm, "I can understand if you don't"

"I want kids with you Sam, but let's get married first" Sam could see the worry begin to seep across his face.

"Jack, I am with the man I want, doing the job I love. I don't need kids to make that complete"

"I do" Jack whispered softly, "I made the mistake of cutting them off after Charlie but something is missing now"

"Ok then, let's get married and then go from there" Sam kissed him gently, "Anything else plaguing you?"

"I have you, what else is there?"

"Good answer, come on if that's all we should get back" Sam stood, but Jack stayed seated. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking this all came about because of the emails" Jack smiled softly, "Me getting bored and you replying"

Sam sat back down, "Yea, they seem like a lifetime ago now"

"A lot was said in those emails"

"A lot of things that under the circumstances shouldn't have been said, but they were and here we are" Sam looked at Jack

"We took the long road" Jack pointed out

"But we got here didn't we?" Sam took his hand, "That's all that matters in the end, right?"

"Right, in the end all that matters is that I can call you Sam, tell you I love you and drive you nuts inside and outside work" Jack grinned broadly

"Always thinking about the good times" Sam hit him gently, "No come on I want to dance with my fiancée"

**JACK POV**

Jack let Sam pull up him, glancing down at her hand he smiled inwardly, she was his. The sparkling of her ring caught his eye, looking down she looked at him, "Jack?"

He looked up, there it was…that 100watt smile, those brilliant blue eyes…yep he was the luckiest man in the universe.

**A/N: I'm unfortunately home for a funeral so I've had time to update…the next instalment will hopfully be here in a few weeks…I have two weeks of school left as of today…so I'm going to try and update in the holidays…never know may even finish it!  
**

**Thank you for being so patient with me…much appreciated**

**Muahsio,**

****

Fyre-Anjel


	19. Engaged?

**JACK'S POV**

It would seem that the crap would have to hit the fan eventually, neither of them would have expected for the crap to be Cindy Campbell.

Jack was walking towards his office, Walter falling instep beside him, "Sir, you have a visitor at the surface"

"Send them away, I'm not dealing with anyone except the President and my teams today" Jack groaned

"She said her name was a Miss Campbell and that you would allow her clearance" Walter rattled off the name.

Jack choked on his coffee, "Cindy Campbell?"

"Ah yes sir, should I give the go ahead?"

"Is Sam…Carter here yet?"

"No, she is scheduled for a later start, she should be arriving in a few minutes" Walter replied, "Is there a problem sir?"

Jack had gone white, Sam was due in any minute and Cindy was standing up there, "Give Cindy clearance and get her down her ASAP"

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: Carter, Samantha  
FROM: O'Neill, Jack  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!  


**  
**Sam,

Cindy Campbell is here, I did not invite her here. I want to get rid of her as fast as possible without causing a problem. I'll see you at lunch, say 1430?

Love,

Jack

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Jack didn't have to wait long before the sound of Cindy Campbell reached his ears, "Jack!" she chimed as she was ushered in.

"What are you doing here Cindy? Better yet how did you find me?" Jack demanded

"I have my contacts, your Grandmother isn't the only connected Irish" Cindy sat in the chair before Jack.

"I don't see why you would want to come here" Jack sat back down.

"I wanted to apologise to you Jack, I know how I acted back home was rude, harsh and unkind, but someone had to say it" Cindy smiled, "She was wrecking everything Jack"

"What is she doing here?" Sam demanded from the door.

"I could ask the same" Cindy smirked.

"I work here" Sam looked at Jack, "Why is she here?"

"Trying to figure it out, don't you go to your lab first thing anymore? I emailed you!"

"Right, you know where to find me" Sam's cold response hit Jack hard.

"Carter!" Jack jumped up, "Carter stop, that's an order!" Sam kept walking, "SAM!"

Sam stoped, turned to face Jack, "I meant that I emailed you about this, not that I wanted to get rid of you" he walked towards her, "Honestly, can you stay please…save me" he begged softly.

Sam couldn't help but grin, "Fine"

**SAM'S POV**

Sitting there was like sitting on ice, Cindy barely spoke two words, "Seriously though, why are you here if you are just going to sit there?"

"I came to speak to Jack, not you and Jack" Cindy snapped.

"Jackles, I hope you're not busy, your door was open..." Grandma stopped, "Oh, heavens"

"Grandma O'Neill!" Cindy jumped up.

"Hello Cindy" Grandma replied.

"What was it Grandma?" Jack asked, gulping when he saw that mischievous grin on her face.

"Well I woke up this morning, Daniel brought me breakfast and congratulated me. I of course had no idea what he was on about so I went and found George. Lovely man. Beside the point, he informed me that you, how should I place this delicately? You got engaged. Yes that will do nicely" Grandma finished.

Cindy's jaw dropped, Sam's face reddened and Jack just grinned. "I thought by asking for the ring the other night it was obvious my intentions"

"Yes it was, I just wanted to come in and congratulate my grandchild-to-be" Grandma turned to Sam, "Welcome to the family dear. I understand that the wedding is going to be held sooner rather than later?"

Cindy forgotten, "Yes well, Hammond has offered to take control of the base while we plan and have the wedding and honeymoon. So we thought a sooner rather than later wedding would be great!" Sam beamed.

"Well then, you have to invite the family and the President of Ireland of course" Grandma begun, "Oh don't worry about arranging that, I will get them here. Oh I love weddings!" Grandma beamed, "Are you staying for it Cindy?"

"Ah, no…uh…I think I should go" Cindy blushed.

"I would think so" Grandma snapped, "If you're not going to bet here, we need to organise"

Grandma O'Neill ushered Cindy out of the room, while Jack issued orders for her to be escorted off base. Thankfully no teams were coming and going off-world because of the previous night's party. Grandma O'Neill settled herself next to Sam in the chair Cindy had previously occupied; the wedding plans were in full swing.

**A/N: OK I know it's short and not very filling…but I'm actually running out of ideas on how to twist this, there have already been quite a few. I think I'll be ending it in a few chapters…planning, the wedding and the reception…maybe an epilogue. **

**Fyre-Anjel**

**Thank you for being so awesome and patient with me. Already starting the next chapter…tomorrow when I get up.**


	20. UmSomething Important

**JACK'S POV**

When Sam and Grandma had decided on a quick marriage Jack hadn't expected one within two weeks. But as it is, he found himself in his dress blues, standing at the Stargate, iris closed thankfully. It was Sam's wish to be married here, considering they had met and fallen in-love through the numerous trips they had taken through the big old circle!

Jack couldn't keep still, Daniel stood behind him a grin plastered on his face. "Everyone's here Jack"

"Everyone except Sam" Jack mumbled

Daniel continued, "Thor, Bra'tac, I can't believe your Grandmother got the President of Ireland to attend!"

"Yea well she has connections" Jack was still mumbling.

"What connections are these?" Daniel pried; he knew Jack couldn't kill him standing there. Sam would kill him if he wrinkled his suit.

"Let's just put it this way, Grandma isn't the innocent, spoil her grandchildren, sit at home knitting scarves. Grandpa was high in the military ranks in Ireland, which is why he was so disappointed when I came to America and joined the forces here. Grandma however, became very close friends with the President; as far-fetched as it sounds my great Grandmother taught Mary at school when Grandma was 20-something. After Grandpa went up in the military ranks he became friends with a lot of the Presidents, which only left Grandma to become friends with the Presidents wives, and even the President. After Grandpa died, Grandma kept his connections and began working with the government, who is going to think a little old lady is Ireland's top most spy?"

Daniel laughed, "You just made that up!"

"Ask the President how he knows her? Better yet ask Hammond who his contacts are in Ireland. Grandma isn't unfit Danny boy, nor is she an ordinary woman!" Jack went silent as the wedding march began to play.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat as Sam came into view, she was in a simple white dress, everything about her attire was simple, yet she looked stunning. The dress that hugged her body was held up by on two thin straps of white. She wore no veil, claiming she wasn't looking forward to tripping over one, so she opted for a simple tiara, lent to her by Grandma as her something old. Jack smiled at her when he remembered her going on about not having something blue, he had promptly told her that her eyes were blue enough to count.

It was 30mins later when they were pronounced as husband and wife that the reality of the situation had hit him. He had finally managed to keep Sam, something he had been worrying about for months, years even. Every time they had stepped through that gate he feared he would loose here, sometimes he nearly did.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

**SAM'S POV**

She sighed contently lying in bed, rolling over Jack's side was cold. Groaning she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Running to the en suite she hugged the porcelain god in her arms are her body convulsed. Fourth time that week, something was wrong. Picking up her phone she called Caroline making an appointment for as soon as she arrived. It was then that she realised that she was late for work. Jack had let her sleep in again!

Rushing to the infirmary she waited until Caroline was ready. "What's wrong Sam?"

"I think I'm getting sick Cars, I can't keep anything down" Sam sat on an examination table, "We went off world the other day and some of the kids were sick"

"Ok hang on; I'm just going to take some blood for tests. When are you due next?" Caroline asked.

"Um…soon" Sam replied, "Should be this week"

"OK, well I'm going to rule that out just in case ok?" Caroline smiled at her friend.

"Ok call me when you find out what's wrong" Sam called jumping off the bed and heading to her lab she was already late, she had reports to file and reports to fill out.

It wasn't long before Sam's phone rang, "Carter"

"Sam" it was Caroline

"What are my results?" Sam asked.

**JACK'S POV**

Jack sat in his office; Sam had seemed pale this morning, so he had just left her to sleep. She had been wearing herself thin again in the labs, the never ending artefacts didn't help either, he had hired another three scientists just so Sam would slow down a bit but she hadn't. The beeping of his computer told him she had come into work by now.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Jack,

For once this heading might be important; I woke up again and was sick again. Jack I thought something was wrong with me, and it turns out something is. Meet me for an early lunch now…please.

Love Sam  
xoxo

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

Jack made his way to the Commissary, something had Sam spooked. He glanced around the semi full room; he spotted her and his food at the far side. Reaching her he planted a kiss on her head as he sat.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly

"I've been pulled from going off world" Sam stated softly

"Why are you really sick?" Jack begun to get worried

"We've been married for how long?"

"Four months…today!" Jack exclaimed, "What's wrong Sam you're scaring me" Neither had noticed all the eyes in the room beginning to look their direction, Jack never called her Sam at work unless they were alone.

"Well as it turns out I'm six weeks pregnant Jack" she smiled at him, "Caroline said in a few more weeks we can see the baby"

Jack sat there, stunned. _'Say something!'_ "Are you sure?"

"Tests came back positive" Sam kept her smile in place, however, Jack saw it faltering.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

"Yep" Sam still keeping that ever dimming smile going

Jack stood suddenly before taking Sam's hand and racing them to the control room. "What are you doing Jack?" Sam asked out of breath.

Jack pressed the PA button, "Attention all personnel, this is General O'Neill speaking, I have a very important announcement to make" he paused looking at Sam, who gave him a small nod. "I just found out, Sam and I are going to have a BABY!"

Jack faced Sam whose eyes were glistening, "So you're ok about this?"

"OK? I'm over the moon! Never been better, we're going to have to buy a bigger house, clothing, furniture…and a bigger car! Can I still keep my truck though…please?" he pouted at her.

"We've got over seven months to organise everything Jack, I just thought from your silence that you didn't want this"

"I have wanted something like this, with you, for years now. Having it all coming true, Sam you've made me the happiest man alive!" Jack kissed Sam as the base was still cheering on their favourite duo.

**Just a short one, next is the ending of this fanfiction. Just an epilogue to round it off.  
I hope you like it, I now it seems a bit rushed, but I only wanted a small snippet of the wedding and the baby part in it.**

Fyre-Anjel


	21. How many?

**4 weeks later…**

**SAM'S POV**

"Oh that's cold" Sam winced as Caroline applied the gel to her stomach.

"Sorry, so Jack said he'd be here?" Caroline asked

"Yea, he was over the moon" Sam sighed.

**JACK'S POV**

"Would you all stop arguing?" Jack shouted at the men around the table. They fell silent, "Thank you" Jack sighed checking his watch again, he was late.

"I just feel that it is necessary for the scientists to go" Daniel pushed.

"You just want them there so you have an excuse to go" Jack stated, "Look how much longer am I going to have to listen to this?" Jack sighed, she was going to kill him.

"Um…I'm not sure, why Jack?" Daniel looked at him. Everyone had fallen silent.

"Well as of five minutes ago I was late to Sam's appointment, I promised her I'd be there guys, come on, is it really too big of a risk at this point for the scientist team to go?" Jack continued

"Well, not really sir, our problem is that we haven't got all the intelligence back…" Daniel cut the Major off.

"I'm sorry did you say Sam's appointment? As in the one you've been going on about for days?"

"Yes, the one where I finally get to see the baby" Jack sighed, "She's going to kill me"

"I'm sorry sir, but when you said Colonel Carter's appointment, we had no idea you meant _'the'_ Colonel Carter appointment. We can come back later if you'd prefer sir" the Major stepped in.

"Thank you so much" Jack jumped up, racing through the door.

**SAM'S POV**

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam shouted from her bed.

"I'm sorry they wouldn't stop arguing, then they let me go" Jack apologised, "I honestly wanted to be here on time…did I miss anything?"

"No, I wanted to wait, were they really that bad?"

"Scientists wanting to go off world? Yea just a little" Jack smiled, "DOC!"

"I'm coming" Caroline called, "Nice of you to join us" she smirked

"Hey, I'm a busy man, but I'm here now so let's take a look" Sam could see his joy spilling from his eyes as she looked up at him, his eyes flicked to hers for a brief second before back to the screen, waiting.

"And here is the first look at your baby" Caroline grinned, "All is looking well…hang on…what's this?"

"What's what?" Sam asked, worry beginning to fill her.

"It's nothing bad I promise" Caroline laughed, "It looks as though you two are going to be the proud parents of twins!"

Sam watched in horror as Jack fainted.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

**2 years later…**

**JACK'S POV**

Jack sat at his desk, looking around it he smiled, there was the photo of their wedding, his two beautiful girls, Teresa and Janet and the gang, Teal'c, Daniel, Caroline, Sam and him. Everyone that matter to him was perched upon that desk, even Hammond and his Grandma were on there. He smiled when he remembered the day his two girls took their first steps, Hammond nearly had a heart attack when Teresa tugged on his pants. He was brought from his memories when the now unfamiliar beeping of his email came to him. Sam and he hardly needed to use the emails anymore; they spent a lot of time on the phone when they weren't working, or in the base's crèche.

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

TO: O'Neill, Jack  
FROM: Carter, Samantha  
SUBJECT: Um…Something important!

Jack,

Just thought I'd drop a line. I've just come from Caroline, turns out I'm sick again, I'll be up there by the time you've finished reading this email.

Love always,  
Sam  
xoxo

**emailemailemailemailemailemailemail**

"Hey Jack" Sam smiled at him

"How far along?" he smiled knowingly

"Three months"

"And here I thought you were just getting bigger"

"You already knew?"

"You're a workout freak Sam, if you're not in your lab, or with the girls, you're working out. Besides I love the new look" he grinned, "Boy or Girl?"

"Too soon to tell, next check up" Sam's smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want another child?" Sam's voice wavered

"Come here" Jack pulled Sam onto his lap, "I see it this way, I already have everything I love, want and need. What's one more?" Jack kissed her lips.

"It's triplets" Sam whispered.

**Don't hate me, I thought it would be sweet to leave them with having more kids…and please no bashing about her being too old to have twins and triplets…it may be rare but in my little world I created for them it's not. So please just enjoy and hopefully it has made you laugh.**

I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me throughout this fanfic; through the times where I haven't been able to post and the times where I was posting every few hours. You are the reason I didn't just drop this…I do hope that this is a nice enough ending for you, I know it may be a little clichéd but what good story doesn't have one?

Muahsio,

Fyre-Anjel.


End file.
